Conspiración Congelada
by Khronhos
Summary: Arendelle, despues de la crisis ocurrida, enfrio sus relaciones con la nación de Weselton y especialmente con las Islas del Sur. Kelvar, un agente atormentado por sus fantasmas del pasado, deberá proteger a la familia real de Arendelle de cualquier forma de conspiración.
1. Capitulo 1 - Llegada a Arendelle

** Capitulo 1: Llegada a Arendelle**

Estaba profundamente dormido cuando siento un grito seco de las afueras de la carreta. Supuse que podría ser la guardia revisando el contenido de la misma. Pero solo resulto ser el carretero, que amablemente me había llevado hasta el reino de Arendelle, mi objetivo.

El hombre me dijo:

-Hemos llegado, Kelvar, hemos pasado varios peligros, pero por fin llegamos: El Reino de Arendelle, el único lugar del globo donde la orden todavía no tiene una célula.- Dijo con un tono de voz que transmitía nostalgia.

- Es maravilloso. Los arboles, el aire y la luz. Todo es perfecto - Dije con tono relajado y perezoso-.

-Lo que tu digas, Kelvar- Dijo mi compañero algo molesto, supuse yo, por mi tono- Recuerda que no estás de vacaciones en Arendelle, y el maestre no te mandó aquí a hacer turismo- Me recordó con ese mismo tono de voz molesto- Por protocolos de la orden, debo entregarte esta carta con tus objetivo aquí en Arendelle. No la pierdas- Me dijo con tono sombrío.

- No la perderé, Hermano- Dije, ya un poco aburrido de su tono.

-Y por sobre todo: No le falles a la orden- Dijo, como si yo hubiera fracasado otras de mis misiones.

Acto seguido se subió a su carreta, y se despidió haciendo el gesto de la orden. Observe que Arendelle estaba a unos 2 kilómetros a pie, por lo cual debería demorarme menos de 2 horas a ritmo moderado, sin embargo decidí tomar un descanso antes de continuar el viaje para leer la misiva de "Pidra", el maestre de la orden. La abrí con mi daga y observe la caligrafía del maestre, especialmente extraña y con un sabor, por así decirlo, característico de "Pidra". Me senté cómodamente y me dispuse a leer:

Querido Kelvar:

Le he pedido a tu hermano que te diera esta carta para repasar tus objetivos. Pero primero te pondré al tanto de la situación: En Arendelle ha entrado en una durísima enemistad con el Reino de las islas del sur, por lo tanto su nobleza ha estado intentando asesinar a la reina Elsa y a toda la familia real Arendelliana. Por lo tanto pasare a detallar tus objetivos en el Reino de Arendelle:

-Lo primero y es menester sobre cualquiera de tus otras obligaciones es que defiendas a la familia real, y que hagas lo necesario para lograrlo. Tienes el permiso de la orden.

-Lo segundo es que investigues que familias nobles de las islas del sur están implicadas en los intentos de asesinato de la reina y de su familia, y desenmascares toda esta conspiración.

Atentamente se despide "Pidra", Maestre de la Orden del Vigilante.

Después de terminar de leer, me percate de que no sabía mucho acerca de la nobleza de Arendelle. Pero no considere esto último necesario, debido a que debía organizar la defensa del palacio y para aquello el Maestre me dio un mapa del palacio de Arendelle. Al parecer había mandado espías antes de enviarme a mí. Al observar el mapa descubrí que aquellos espías habían hecho un trabajo formidable, detallando cada pasillo y cada habitación a la perfección. Lo que me dice que la seguridad del palacio es bastante deplorable si aquellos espías entraron por alguna de las ventanas, y que tendré mucho trabajo que hacer.

Después de la lectura me dedique a seguir caminando desde el punto en el que me dejo mi hermano, por lo tanto partí el resto de viaje que me quedaba.

Durante el viaje pensé los modales que debía tener frente a una reina y probablemente una princesa. De acuerdo a las enseñanzas de la orden debía siempre rechazar comida ofrecida por ellas, y por lo tanto, rechazar también cualquier cosa que ellas me conviden. Soy su guardián y defensor, no su amigo. Otra cosa relacionada a la reina y la princesa es que debía evitar que ellas vean gente morir. Pidra me dijo que ellas nunca habían visto alguien morir, y tampoco en la vida de ellas habían confrontado una situación de guerra entre Arendelle u otro reino.

"Aquellas mujeres nunca han visto alguien sufrir o morir, tienen el corazón puro como el hielo y no me permitiré que vean morir a alguien. Kelvar, yo se que harás bien tu deber y no permitirás aquello"- Había dicho mi maestro una semana antes de partir de las estepas del este.

Esas palabras siempre las recordaba en mi cabeza y temía que ocurriera aquello. Pero si las cosas marchan como deberían marchar no habrá problemas.

El resto de la tarde camine hasta llegar a las puertas de la ciudad y observe a unos guardias reaccionando a mi llegada, supuse que el maestre habrá mandado alguna carta a la reina para que me dejen pasar a la ciudad, si no, se me complicarían bastante las cosas. Me coloqué enfrente de ellos y les dije:

-Mis saludos, nobles guardias de Arendelle- Tratando de parecer cordial, aunque nunca domine el tema de hablar con gente. Y mucho menos de forma cordial.

-Bienaventurado seas, y ahora, ¿Quién eres?- Me dijo con desconfianza.

Sin siquiera emitir palabra hice el gesto de la orden que eran levantar los dedos índice y corazón, formando una "V".

El guardia sorprendido y tomando una gran cantidad de aire se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Después entre por la puerta y escuche como el guardia ordenaba que se me diera paso al castillo cuando llegara.

Yo caminaba por las alegres calles de Arendelle, mientras observaba la arquitectura del lugar, la gente, el ruido de personas discutiendo precios, el olor que desprendía las "cafeterías", todo era perfecto. En esto último centre mi atención debido a que en las Estepas del Este no existen "cafeterías". En las Estepas del Este la vida es más dura debido a sus terribles inviernos y sus peligrosas carreteras. Las Estepas del Este están plagadas de bandidos y si un hombre decide viajar sin una espada, no va a vivir para contarlo. Aquí todo es diferente, los hombres no tienen callos en sus manos, debido a que no pelean. La gente viste ligera debido a que es verano (y de aquello no me había percatado)y el comercio fluye y la gente se ríe. Tan diferentes de las estepas del este, donde en las caras de la gente se ve que sufren, en especial en invierno.

Mientras estaba en aquel trance, escuche los gritos de una joven, que lloraba porque alguien había robado su bolso con sus enseres personales. Esto último me pareció curioso, ya que, en mi sorpresa de extranjero no pensé que alguien podía ser asaltado en tan bello y tranquilo lugar. De cualquier modo no me dio tiempo de pensar en ello debido a que el ladrón pasaba cerca de mí y me dispuse a perseguirlo. El miserable corría desesperado, y aunque no me tomo mucho tiempo en alcanzarlo, me sorprendió que sacara una espada corta. Desenvaine a "Miriel", mi daga de combate, y el ladrón trato de darme un golpe en la mano, tratando de desarmarme. Logré evitarlo y con una patada desarme al ladrón, el cual se lanzó a recoger su espada. Sin embargo fui más rápido y logre patear su espada lejos, a la multitud de gente que se reunió en círculo alrededor de nosotros y finalice la pelea propinándole un puñetazo en la cara al ladrón. Terminada la trifulca me dispuse a coger el bolso de la señorita a la que aquel detestable había asaltado. Mire a mis alrededores y encontré a dos mujeres de 18 y 21 años, que corrían hacia mí. Una de ellas estaba llorando, así que supuse que esa era la chica que habían asaltado. Era bonita, pelirroja, de cuerpo esbelto y ojos verdes. Llevaba un vestido verde de verano, sin mangas y unos zapatos blancos. La otra chica vestía más elegante que su amiga, pero con la misma idea de vestido: Ligero y sin mangas y con unos zapatos blancos también, pero esta vez su vestido era celeste. Y tenia las mismas facciones y cuerpo que su amiga, solo que con ojos color azul. Esta fue la chica que me hablo.

-¡Oh, muchísimas gracias señor!- Dijo abrazando a su amiga y recogiendo del suelo el bolso.

-De nada, mi lady- Respondí desinteresado.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por usted, señor?- Me dijo muy emocionada- ¡Faltan caballeros como usted!

-Si hay algo, no es nada monetario- Le dije, suponiendo que ella hubiera creído que yo le iba a pedir dinero- Si me puede dar cualquier información interesante sobre la familia real de Arendelle, le estaría muy agradecido.

Al oírme decir esto aquellas dos chicas, levantaron la cabeza e hicieron un gesto de sorpresa, como si ellas tuvieran un cargo importante y no supiera cual es. Entonces me dijeron:

-Yo soy la Princesa Anna de Arendelle- Dijo la chica pelirroja

-Y yo soy la Reina Elsa de Arendelle-Dijo la chica rubia- A su servicio- Finalizaron con una reverencia la presentación de sus títulos.

Efectivamente, no tenía ni idea de quienes eran.


	2. Capitulo 2 - Conociendo reyes

** Capitulo 2: "Conociendo Reyes y Principes"**

Al percatarme de esto, coloque mi daga a sus pies y me arrodille enfrente de ellas, en manera de sumisión y por lo tanto de respeto, según las tradiciones de mis tierras. Al hacer esto dije de forma sorprendida:

-¡Mi lady!- Dije todavía arrodillado- Disculpe mi falta de respeto hacia usted y la familia de usted al querer saber más sobre su familia, mi lady.

-No se preocupe - Dijo riéndose la reina Elsa- Es usted que ayudo a mi familia, y por sus ropas puedo notar que usted es un extranjero.

-Efectivamente, Mi lady- Dije reincorporándome enfrente de ella- Soy Kelvar, de las Estepas del Este. Pertenezco a la orden de los vigilantes. Mi maestre debió haber enviado una carta al palacio de usted. ¿Ha recibido aquella misiva?

-Yo recibí una carta, las fui a recoger el martes- Dijo de forma inocente la Princesa Anna- Eso fue hace ya tres días.

-Y yo debí haber llegado hace uno, Mi lady. Otra vez mis disculpas por el retraso- Dije verdaderamente arrepentido.

-No se preocupe, señor- Dije la Reina Elsa despreocupada- ¿Y que decía aquella carta, Anna?

-Decía algo sobre una conspiración contra nosotras y Kristoff y Olaf y Sven- Dijo la Princesa Anna, con un tono preocupado- Aparte decía que iba a mandar uno de sus mejores agentes a defendernos y que nos debía obediencia absoluta e irrevocable. Por lo tanto cualquier desobediencia seria castigada con torturas o la muerte para él- La princesa logro recordar algo, junto con un gesto de dolor. Lo que me dio a creer que probablemente Pidra habrá enlistado las torturas que me daría si fallaba o no cumplía un objetivo- ¡Mira aquí esta!- Saco de su bolso una carta con el sello de la orden.

-Déjame verla Anna, ¿por favor?- Dijo la Reina, mientras la princesa le entregaba la carta.

La Reina empezó a leer la carta con especial atención. En un momento supuse que leía la parte en la que el maestro retrataba las torturas y castigos a los que sería condenado si fallaba. Lo adivine por el ¡Auch! que soltó en un momento de la lectura. Pasados unos minutos leyó la otra parte de la carta del maestre, en que probablemente decía mis características y mis misiones hechas satisfactoriamente. Su gesto fue de franca satisfacción y finalmente leyó en voz alta.

-"Estuvo en las frías estepas de Extremo Este luchando en la "Guerra del Este". Estuvo en los desiertos de Shagraj espiando y asesinando a los brukiaras extremistas que amenazaban Oeste. Expuesto a condiciones extremas con pocas raciones. Ducho en combate con daga y mano limpia. Así como en el uso de ballestas y lanzamiento de cuchillos. Poco diestro en el uso de espada larga y arco. Experto en venenos y espionaje.

Características Físicas y Psicológicas: Atlético debido a su exposición a condiciones extremas con pocos recursos. Puede estar sumergido en agua más de 4 minutos. Soporta el frio como el calor extremo. Su personalidad se caracteriza por una lealtad a quienes el respeta, frio y calculador cuando la situación la requiere. En otros casos es bastante amable y sabe bastantes historias y leyendas de las Estepas del Este. Nota personal del autor de la carta: Solicito a su majestad que el agente sea alimentado con pan, carne seca y agua." Sorprendente- Finalizo de leer la reina- ¿Qué edad tiene usted?

-Veinticinco años- Respondo entre ofendido y halagado debido a las características y logros escritos en la carta.

-¿ Y tantos logros? Solo es tres años mayor que yo y ya ha conocido la mitad del globo- Dijo la reina con un tono muy elegante- La Guerra del Este, cuando tenía quince años oí hablar de ella por mi padre que traía noticias desde Miskuv, cuando fue de viaje.

La Guerra del Este, hacía tiempo no escuchaba aquel nombre. El solo hecho de escucharlo de boca de alguien me hace recordar horribles imágenes de personas siendo masacradas por soldados del bando enemigo. Personas que eran mis vecinos y que yo llegue a llamar amigos. Todos ellos siendo masacrados, a veces como mero deporte. Mujeres siendo ultrajadas para diversión de los soldados Marakis. Cuando vuelvo a la realidad observo a la reina y la princesa observándome preocupadas. Finalmente la Reina Elsa me dijo.

-Disculpe, ¿he dicho algo mal?- Dijo la reina al observar mi cara pálida- ¿He mencionado algo que le molesta?

-Por supuesto que no, Mi lady- Dije, recuperando el color en mi cara y el tono seguro de mi voz.

-Le ruego disculpas- Dijo la reina algo preocupada por haberme molestado- Creo que lo mínimo que podríamos hacer por usted es invitarlo a cenar con la familia real.

- Por favor, Mi lady, mi orden me prohíbe aceptar cualquier regalo o invitación de las personas a las que tengo que obedecer.

-Señor- Me dice la reina con cierto aire de coqueteo- Háganos ese favor para agradecerle, por arriesgar su vida y ayudarnos-.

-Mi lady, yo sería incapaz- Le dije casi rogándole - Mi orden podría castigarme.

-¡Por favor!- Gimió la Princesa Anna- Se lo debemos, aparte si usted debe cuidarnos, debe conocernos. ¿O no?

-Bueno si….pero- Dije, siendo interrumpido ipso facto por la princesa.

-¡Pero nada!- Dijo la princesa Anna- Comeremos una cena especial hecha para nuestro invitado de honor- Acto seguido tiro de mi mano con una fuerza espectacular, cosa que me sorprendió de tan frágil cuerpo en apariencia. Mientras era jalado observe que la reina se reía con fuerzas.

-¡Hey, espérenme muchachos! – Dijo todavía riéndose. Y nos siguió con tranquilidad.

Al llegar al palacio, quede sorprendido por la extensión del mismo. Miraba maravillado los cuadros en marcos de oro, que representaban leyendas e historias de la mitología de Arendelle. En un momento observe los pisos del salón principal del palacio y me dio vergüenza pensar que los sirvientes de la reina hubieran estado horas limpiando aquel piso, y yo con mis sucias botas de cuero de ciervo los ensuciaba de nuevo. Al instante recordé que estaba en un palacio de la familia real. Y aquella familia real me había invitado a cenar. También recordé que no sabía comer en un palacio, con cubiertos de metal. Yo en mis tierras comía lo que conseguía, y normalmente no era mucho, pero no lo comía con cubiertos. ¡Maldita sea!, será mi perdición. La reina pensara que soy un tribal y quedare en vergüenza frente a la familia real de Arendelle. Casi me arrepentí de haber aceptado aquella invitación. Respire hondo en aquel salón principal pensando que hacer cuando la princesa me sorprendió atontado observando la arquitectura del lugar. Entonces me dijo.

-¿Y te gusta el palacio real, Kelvar?- Preguntó la princesa en tono amistoso.

-Mi estilo es más simple, mi lady. Sin embargo no niego la belleza de este lugar- Dije en un tono respetuoso.

La princesa me miro extrañada, como si hubiera dicho algo malo. En ese momento mi pulso se acelero a mil y empecé a ponerme nervioso. Me asusto pensar que había dicho algo que ofendiera a la princesa, y por lo tanto, a la familia real de Arendelle. Mi miedo se disipó rápidamente cuando de un momento a otro ella me dijo:

-¡Ja, Kelvar! Te asustaste ¿eh? Tranquilo, no tienes que referirte a mí como "mi lady" o "mi señora" o "princesa"- Dijo haciendo unos gestos y tonos de voz francamente de risa- Eso se lo puedes decir a mi hermana Elsa. A mí me puedes decir Anna.

-Muy bien, mi la…. Digo Anna – Me interrumpí a mismo al ver el gesto de reproche de Anna.

-Por ahora- Me dijo Anna dándome un golpe muy duro en el brazo- Vamos a cenar: Escuche al cocinero real decir que había: Carne asada de ternera, papas, arroz traído de las Tierras Orientales y algo que te gustara si vienes de las Estepas del Este- Finalizó con un tono misterioso.

-¿Qué es mi lady?- Dije muy enternecido por el tono de niña pequeña que adoptó Anna.

-Es zanahoria agridulce azulina, que crece solamente cerca de la ciudad de Miskuv- Dijo Anna, emocionada por intentar complacerme.

Sin embargo el gesto cuando mencionó tan delicioso alimento no fue de felicidad o complacencia. Sino de dolor. Dolor al recordar cuando en la guerra del este, cerca de Miskuv, cuando las fuerzas Marakis atacaron con mil soldados la guarnición de la ciudad, que se componía de quinientos soldados, entre los que me encontraba yo. Los alimentos de la guarnición eran para cincuenta personas debido al extremo racionamiento que la nación Esteparia había aplicado a la totalidad de las ciudades del país, con intención de alimentar a todos, civiles y soldados.

Reaccione recién cuando la princesa me invito a sentarme por el color pálido de mi cara y mis ojos llorosos. Entonces la princesa me habló, aunque sentí otra presencia.

-Kelvar, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado? En un momento estabas ahí escuchándome y cuando mencione el ultimo ingrediente de la cena, empalideciste y empezaste a sudar.

-¿Anna ha dicho algo que te causo un mal momento?- Me pregunto la inconfundible voz de la Reina Elsa.

-¡Mi lady!- Dije rápidamente y con vergüenza- El que debería darles las disculpas soy yo. Ustedes cordialmente me invitan a cenar y yo tengo la descortesía de ponerme a lloriquear en sus salones. Solo me duele un poco una herida, y me dolió. Eso es todo, mi lady.

-Ah….Muy bien, Kelvar. Después de la cena te mostrare tus aposentos y después te mostrare el cuerpo de guardia real para que mañana empieces tu trabajo- Me dijo la reina, sin ese tono amable y reconfortante que caracteriza su voz. Esta vez era de duda y miedo. Pero no era miedo por su hermana o su familia. Ni siquiera era miedo por ella. Era miedo por mí, pero no entendía por qué. Yo soy su sirviente y las reinas solo usan a sus sirvientes y no entendía por qué se preocuparía por mí. Y su mirada, su mirada profunda de sus ojos azules lograron subirme el ánimo- Pero por ahora. ¡Vamos a cenar!- Finalizó con su buen tono agradable.

Esa acción sin palabras, esa preocupación que ella mostró por mí y que ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de expresar abiertamente. Y aquella mirada azul profunda fue algo que definitivamente, jamás olvidare.

No dejare que nadie le haga nada a la reina o a su hermana. No cuando yo viva.

**Nota del Autor: ¡Muy bien! Ahora que se como utilizar esta pagina, puedo presentarme. Mi nombre es Khronhos, y les traigo un fanfic de Frozen algo diferente.**

**En esta nota quiero tocar dos puntos:**

**1- Estoy plenamente consciente de los errores de acentuacion. En ello pongo todos mis esfuerzos tratando de corregirlo. De todas formas, avisenme si ven uno**

**2- La publicacion la hare dia por medio. Osea hoy dia si, mañana no, pasado mañana si. Necesito un dia para escribir episodios nuevos.**

**Eso es todo. Disfruten el fanfic :3**


	3. Capitulo 3 - La cena

**Capitulo 3: " La cena y otras bienvenidas"**

La cena era simplemente espléndida. Más comida junta de la que yo había visto en toda mi vida. La mesa era circular y relativamente pequeña, muy familiar. En la mesa estaban sentados Anna, la Reina Elsa, un joven rubio y un muñeco de nieve, y solo faltaba yo.

-De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por la invitación a cenar- Dije, con otra de mis trilladísimas disculpas.

-Muy bien muchachos- Dijo Anna, dirigiéndose al joven rubio y al muñeco de nieve- El es Kelvar, es nuestro nuevo guardia personal.

-¿Mi lady, porque le habla a un muñeco de nieve?- Dije extrañado y divertido por la situación.

-¡Hola, soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos!- Dijo el muñeco de nieve.

En ese momento todavía estaba parado cuando Anna nos presento a todos. Pero cuando el muñeco me dijo "su nombre" sentí un miedo atroz y me caí al suelo, con sudor frio.

-¡Por el amor de las Balalaikas!- Dije desenvainando el fiel cuchillo "Miriel"- ¡¿Se puede saber qué es lo que ocurre aquí!?.

-¡Tranquilízate Kelvar!- Dijo Elsa- Olaf es amigo de la familia.

-Si "Kaelver". ¡Elsa me construyo en su gran palacio de hielo!-Dijo el muñeco. Yo por mientras envainaba mi cuchillo- ¡Y Anna me encontró! ¡Y junto a Kristoff y Anna recuperamos el verano!.

-¿Qué?- Dije, mas confundido que nunca- Mi reina, por favor explíqueme de que se trata toda esta situación, por favor.

Y así fue. La reina me explico todo. La desastrosa fiesta de coronación. El hecho de estar encerrada toda su vida. El palacio de hielo, como se conocieron Anna y Kristoff (solo ahí me entere como se llamaba el muchacho) y todo sobre sus poderes. Yo escuchaba como un niño cuando le cuentan una nueva leyenda al lado de una fogata. Cuando la reina terminó, finalmente dije.

-Fantástico, nunca escuche una historia tan fantástica y, a la vez, triste- Dije todavía sorprendido, mientras comía- Mis respetos a usted, mi reina.

-Una bella historia en el sentido de que todos los que participamos en ella aprendimos algo sobre nosotros mismo- Dijo la reina, con aire sabio- y ahora Kelvar ¿Cuál es tu pasado?- Me preguntó sorbiendo una copa de vino.

-Mi historia- Dije pensando, mientras todos me miraban. Hablar de eso era algo duro, pero si esa era la voluntad de la reina, así será- Bueno, yo nací en las Estepas del este, en una aldea cerca de Miskuv. Cuando tenía diez años fui reclutado por la Orden de los Vigilantes para orgullo de mi familia, ya que era un honor para una familia pueblerina. Y fui entrenado para convertirme en un agente dispuesto a todo- En este punto se compartieron miradas preocupadas entre la familia real- Pero en un momento en mis diecisiete años estallo la guerra en mi país, contra el reino reprimido de Marak. Luche como soldado y agente entrenado por "Los vigilantes" tratando de defender mi país. Pero yo…. Solo tengo recuerdos negros y horribles de aquella época de mi vida. La guerra termino después de cinco años, cuando tenía veintidos años.

Mi mirada había bajado a mis pies y la familia me miraba con tristeza. La Reina Elsa puso su mano en la mía, gesto que fue muy repentino y sorprendente para el resto, y me dijo:

-Kelvar, por favor no sufras por el pasado. Ahora todos sabemos cuál es la razón por la que tienes aquellos horribles recuerdos. Si hubiera alguna manera en que nosotros podamos ayud…- Se sintieron unos ruidos.

En ese momento mis sentidos despertaron. Escuche unos pasos ligeros en el piso superior que sonaban como ratas buscando su madriguera. Y cuando finalizaba una seguidilla de pasos, seguía otra. Pensé que era el único que se había percatado de aquello, pero cuando mire a los demás observe dos cosas: una hizo que me saliera del trance en el que estaba. Y la otra hizo que me entrara un ataque de nervios y ansiedad que logró que casi me desmayara. Los demás se percataron de los ruidos, y Anna fue a ver qué sucedía arriba.

En ese momento salí corriendo por los pasillos oscuros del palacio buscando a Anna. Cuando llegue al piso superior en el que estaba, vi sombras. Sombras que me miraban, correteándome, encerrándome. Vi una esquina oscura, y decidí meterme para que esas horribles sombras no me vieran. Desenvaine a "Miriel", y espere un minuto, pero sabía que no debía perder el tiempo. Anna podía estar siendo atacada o violada por aquellos ladrones. Me temí lo peor. En ese momento vi una de esas sucias sombras acercándoseme y poniéndose de espaldas frente a mí. Logre observar un hombre delgado, con un traje negro, que no parecía un ladrón común. Dudé de hacer lo que tenía en mente, pero supe que no tenía ninguna opción. Si mi misión era proteger a la realeza de Arendelle, unos sacrificios deben hacerse y que Murishka me perdone. Me acerqué con cautela desde las sombras con "Miriel" y coloqué mi fiel cuchillo largo en su garganta, y mi mano izquierda en su boca. Luego le dije.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? ¿Cuántos de los tuyos son? ¿Dónde está la princesa?- Le dije lo más silencioso y a la vez agresivo que pude.

-¿Princesa? Te refieres a esto- Me dijo zafándose mi mano de su boca y mostrándome el zapatito con brillos de oro y plata, que le pertenecía a Anna, - Probablemente ya esté muerta, o si no, estará dándole buena diversión a mis dos amigos- Rio de forma sucia y cruel.

En ese momento entré en furia y en vez de pasar mi cuchillo en su garganta de forma suave, pero mortal, como me enseñaron en la orden, enterré seis veces a "Miriel" en su yugular, viendo el brillo de la punta del cuchillo en el otro lado de su garganta. Finalmente escondí el cadáver del agente en la sombra y decidí buscar a Anna.

Avancé por los gigantescos pasillos del palacio en busca de Anna. Escuche los gritos y llantos desesperados de una jovencita en una de las habitaciones del palacio. Era Anna. Entre en furioso pánico por encontrar a Anna. Finalmente en una de las habitaciones aquellos suplicantes llantos y gritos se hicieron más fuertes. Me acerque a la puerta de la susodicha habitación y observe por la cerradura y vi una muchachita pelirroja con la boca y los ojos vendados. Dos gigantescos mandriles estaban compartiendo palabras sucias sobre lo que le harían, y en momentos Anna se estremecía al escuchar aquellos sucios "piropos".

Entré silenciosamente por la puerta. Aquellos asquerosos macacos estaban demasiado excitados y emocionados por aquella situación aparentemente fácil de hacer: Violar y Matar, como para prestarme atención. Puse la hoja de "Miriel" observando hacia abajo. El matón se estaba acercando a Anna y yo enterré a "Miriel" en su nuca, matando inmediatamente al mandril. El otro se percato demasiado tarde y logre sacar a "Miriel" del cuerpo de aquel cerdo y de un corte rebane la garganta de aquel ladrón.

Anna lloraba sin voz, cosa que hizo que se me estremeciera el corazón. Le quite la venda de la boca y dijo:

-¡No, por favor, no me toquen!- Lloró Anna desesperada.

-Anna, soy yo, Kelvar- Le dije con un nudo en la garganta y una lágrima asomándoseme.

-Kelvar, ¿eres tú?- Dijo, sin parar de llorar.

-Sí, Anna, soy yo- Le dije con el tono más dulce que encontré- Escúchame, Anna- Le dije acomodándole el mechón detrás de la oreja- Te llevare en brazos hasta tu hermana y Kristoff. Pero por nada en el mundo te quites las vendas de los ojos. Te las podrás sacar cuando estemos con Elsa y Kristoff.

Y sin dejar que me respondiera, la agarre con los dos brazos y me fui corriendo de ese lugar.

Cuando llegue al comedor. Aparentemente Elsa congelo a Kristoff en la pared de pies a cuello, con la intención de que no fuera arriba he hiciera algo estúpido. Anna se escapó de mis brazos cuando escucho los gritos de Kristoff y Elsa. Elsa descongelo a Kristoff y toda la familia real se dio un abrazo en conjunto. Yo espere sentado, cansado y preocupado, en una silla. Finalmente la Reina se me acercó, limpiándose, las ultimas lagrimas y con los ojos muy rojos por el llanto. Me dijo muy seria:

-Kelvar ¿Qué ocurrió allá arriba?- Me pregunto la reina muy seria y con una mirada temerosa.

-Mi reina….yo he tenido que…Bueno, primero le ruego que me disculpe por…..- Dije, extremadamente nervioso.

-Sin balbuceos, Kelvar- Me dijo cortante- ¿Qué ocurrió allá arriba?

-Tuve que asesinar a los ladrones-Le confesé temiendo lo peor de la reina- Pero mi lady, era una situación difícil. Aquellos sucios mandriles iban a…- Le dije silenciosamente a la Reina- Violar a la princesa.

-¿¡QUE?!, ¿¡Violar a mi hermana?!- La reina cayó en una silla, destrozada y reanudando su llanto.

-Adiós mi lady- Le dije algo golpeado por la escena- Iré a revisar los pisos de arriba.

Y volví hacia arriba. Tratando de buscar alguna pista que me dijera que quien eran aquellos hombres. Revisando el cadáver del primer mandril que maté, encontré una carta sin nada. La guarde inmediatamente en mi bolsillo, con intención de leerla después. Después fui adonde los dos macacos que intentaron ultrajar a Anna y encontré un símbolo. Este símbolo estaba en una circunferencia de madera. Consistía en una calavera, que en vez de tener dos huesos cruzados, tenía dos pergaminos. Había descubierto algo: Un símbolo. Ya tenía donde empezar, para desenmascarar a quien quería matar a la realeza de Arendelle.

Cuando baje al comedor de vuelta, la familia real de Arendelle, me observaba con miedo. Con terror. Lo adivine por sus miradas, por lo tanto supuse que la reina había contado lo de los tres hombres muertos. La reina me saco de la habitación para hablar conmigo, ahora más relajada.

-Kelvar ¿Qué hiciste?- Preguntó aterrada.

-Mi trabajo- Le dije, frio- Aquellas personas iban a violar a Anna. No lo permitiría.

-¿Anna vio algo?- Pregunto, con miedo a la respuesta.

-No- Respondí.

-¿La golpearon? ¿La tocaron?- Dijo, colocándose la mano en la boca, con miedo a la respuesta.

-No y no-Dije cansado por la situacion de hace una hora.

-Te ordeno que mañana empieces con tu trabajo. No repares en gastos u hombres. Tendrás todo lo necesario para que esto no vuelva a pasar ¿Entendido?- Dijo, muy seria.

-Entendido- Le respondí maquinalmente.

Después de esta conversación la Reina me guio hasta mis aposentos. Cuando llegamos me deseó buenas noches y yo hice lo mismo.

Vaya primer día.

**NDA: ¡Wow!, Lo publique hace 1 hora y ya tengo un follower. Princesa Alex aqui esta el ultimo episodio que subire hoy, el 4 episodio lo subire el jueves 1 de enero. Muchisimas gracias por seguir mi fanfic ;3**


	4. Capitulo 4 - ¡Nos vamos de picnic!

**Capitulo 4: ¡Nos vamos de picnic!**

Hoy decidí empezar el trabajo. Me levanté a las cinco de la mañana para aprovechar mejor el dia. Lo primero y primordial era conocerme con los soldados. He oído que esos soldados solo obedecen a su reina, lo que no es nada que un poco de autoritarismo no arregle.

Me dirigí a los barracones una hora después de haberme levantado yo. Abrí las puertas con la llave maestra que me dio la reina, debido a mi nueva posición como jefe de guardias. Observe a los guardias del palacio, todavía durmiendo. Patee fuertemente la pared con la intención de despertarlos. Lo conseguí, pero los soldados molestos empezaron a lanzarme insultos.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! Te romperé la cara niño bonito- Dijo un soldado viejo amenazándome.

-¡Holgazanes!- Ladré autoritario, entonces me miraron con algo de miedo por el tono de mi voz- ¡Yo soy su nuevo jefe! ¡La reina Elsa me ha dado el puesto con la intención de defender a su familia! ¡Así que levántense, panda de orangutanes!

-Yo solo obedezco a la Reina, "Jefe"- Dijo un soldado joven con tono sarcástico y desafiante.

Me acerque muy molesto, por la falta de respeto que me dijo. Lentamente lo mire y observé en su cara un gesto de arrepentimiento y miedo.

-¿Cómo te llamas, gusano?- Le dije con un tono leve y molesto.

-Ehh...Me…- Balbuceó aterrado.

-¿¡QUE COMO TE LLAMAS GUSANO?!- Le grite de tal forma que todos los otros soldados que susurraban entre ellos me miraran con respeto y miedo.

- ¡John!- Dijo muy asustado.

-Muy bien, "John", te informo que en otro caso esa falta de respeto hubiera reaccionado de forma muy diferente- Dije todavía furioso- ¡Ahora, levántense gusanos, al patio trasero! Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

En ese momento los 45 soldados se levantaron, cogieron sus trajes y fueron al patio.

Y así pasaron 20 días y 20 noches entrenando duramente a los soldados, reforzando el castillo y educando a los miembros de la familia sobre seguridad. Mi programa de seguridad logro ser muy efectivo. Desde entonces ningún ataque ha sucedido de nuevo. Cada invitado pasaba por una rigurosa revisión de sus pertenencias y los amigos de la princesa y la reina eran vigilados siempre por los re entrenados soldados.

Hoy día era el día de la reunión de palacio, que se realizaba cada mes.

Estaba en mis aposentos, cambiándome de ropa, cuando escucho unos golpes a la puerta. Era la reina buscándome para ir a la reunión.

-Kelvar ¿está usted ahí?- Me preguntó la reina- ¡Tenemos que ir a la reunión!

-¡En un momento, mi reina!- Grité desde el otro lado.

Pasado un minuto, salí de la habitación listo para ir a la reunión. Quería presentar unos puntos para mejorar la seguridad del castillo a la Reina. Mientras caminábamos la reina me preguntó.

-Kelvar, ¿Cómo estás?- Me dijo verdaderamente interesada.

-Yo muy bien, mi lady- Le respondí amable- Sin embargo estos últimos veinte días he trabajado muy duro.

-Se ha notado, Kelvar. Todo se siente más seguro y tranquilo- Dijo la reina conforme- Has hecho tu trabajo perfectamente. De ello hablaremos en la reunión.

-Muy bien, mi reina- Le dije deteniéndome- Aquí está la sala de reuniones- Y entramos, yo después de ella.

La reunión duró cuatro horas. En ella se hablo de economía, problemas sociales, política y temas de cultivos. Mi informe fue leído en voz alta, y aparentemente, la seguridad del palacio ha aumentado un 70%. La reina y los ministros lo celebraron con un caluroso aplauso y después volvieron al tema de economía.

Finalizada la reunión volví a mis aposentos a descansar. Sin embargo me sentí extraño. El ataque de aquellos hombres y el extraño símbolo que ellos portaban y esa carta vacía me dejaron una duda. Me senté en mi escritorio a estudiar ese símbolo. Recordaba haberlo visto en alguna parte, sin embargo, no recordaba donde. En ese momento pensé que "Pidra" podría ayudarme. Cogí papel y pluma y escribí lo siguiente en una carta.

Querido Maestre Pidra:

Al primer día de haber llegado a Arendelle fui invitado al palacio real, como debió haber sido. En la noche unos rufianes entraron en el palacio. Trataron de violar a la princesa y asesinarla. Asesine a estos tres hombres y en uno de ellos encontré un símbolo muy extraño, que nunca he visto antes. Esperaba que usted pudiera reconocer este símbolo y decirme a la brevedad de que se trata. Es muy importante para la misión que usted me responda.

Atte. Se despide: Kelvar

Después de escribir, tocaron la puerta. Al abrirla descubrí con sorpresa que eran Anna y Elsa. Desde el incidente, me puse a trabajar muy duramente como para hablarles sin tener que recurrir al tema de la seguridad. Anna sostenía una caja de regalo.

-¡Hola Kelvar!, ¡Entre las dos te trajimos un regalo!- Me dijo muy emocionada Anna- ¡Ábrelo, por favor, por favor!

-Tranquila Anna- Dijo la reina riéndose- Es un presente que mandamos a hacer para ti por tu excelente servicio hacia mí, hacia Anna y mi familia.

¡Muchas gracias, mi lady!- Les dije muy halagado y haciendo una reverencia. Entonces me dispuse a abrir el regalo, descubriendo una caja de madera que decía "Kelvar" con letras doradas. Abriendo la magnífica caja de madera con detalles muy lindos, descubrí una ballesta de una mano, magníficamente tallada y cuyo acero era de Extremo Oeste, el mejor acero del mundo. Después de la sorpresa, la princesa Anna dijo:

-¿Te ha gustado Kelvar?- Me dijo muy excitada esperando una respuesta.

-¡Me ha encantado mi lady!- Le dije riéndome muy contento. Se me había olvidado la última vez que alguien me había regalado algo.

En ese momento Elsa y Anna se abrazaron y rieron, muy felices por atinarle al regalo.

-La llamare "Ithladin"- Dije orgulloso.

Las princesas se miraron con una mirada perpleja, viendo si podían interpretarlo como algo bueno. Finalmente Elsa dijo:

-¿Qué significa "Ithladin"- Preguntó la reina, sin siquiera lograr adivinar que significaba aquello.

-Significa "Luna Estrellada" en mi idioma- Al decir esto, las chicas hicieron un gesto dando a entender que habían entendido lo que significaba.

-¿Y qué idioma es ese?- Preguntó Anna cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja

- Es sin….- Justo en ese momento un mayordomo me interrumpió para decirle algo a la reina.

-Mi señora- Dijo el regordete mayordomo con una voz tranquila- Está todo listo para su picnic, mi lady.

-¡Ah! El picnic- Dijeron Elsa y Anna al mismo tiempo.

-¡Kelvar!, se nos ha olvidado decirte algo muy importante- Dijo Anna en una mezcla de sorpresa y emoción- ¡Nos acompañaras a un picnic! ¡Iran Kristoff, y Olaf, y Sven!

-¿Iras Kelvar?- Pregunto Elsa, más tranquila pero igual de emocionada que Anna.

-Debo ir, mi lady- Dije, poniéndome serio- Pero no en calidad de acompañante, sino como su guardián personal. Por lo tanto tendré que llegar primero al lugar donde quieren ir para revisarlo y asegurarlo.

-Me parece bien, Kelvar- Me dijo la reina conforme- ¡Prepárale un caballo a Kelvar, James!

-Eh, chicas- Interrumpió Kristoff momentáneamente- Acompañare a Kelvar. ¿Te parece?

-Yo no tengo problemas- Dije algo sorprendido. Kristoff nunca me había hablado mucho ya que el no pasaba mucho tiempo en el castillo debido a su trabajo. Y cuando estaba prefería pasar el tiempo con Anna que con el jefe de guardias.

Cuando salimos por el castillo a caballo decidí hablarle.

-Mi lord, ¿Por qué ha decidido venir conmigo?

-Kelvar, para empezar yo no soy ningún noble- Dijo en tono amistoso- Puedes llamarme Kristoff. Soy un hombre simple y prefiero las montañas, bosques y lagos. Que no se me malinterprete, amo estar con Anna. Elsa es también bastante amable conmigo.

-Son buenas muchachas- Dije, feliz de no tener que hablar siempre en un tono respetuoso.

-Por supuesto- Dijo amable- ¡Mira hemos llegado!

Avanzamos cerca del lago. En el fondo había una cueva, muy misteriosa. Entre la cueva y nosotros habían unos arboles que daban algo de sombra. Amarramos los caballos y yo me puse revisar. Kristoff me dijo

-¿Quién eres?- Me dijo con un tono sombrío y desconfiado.

Al escucharlo me di vuelta, ya que revisaba unos arbustos.

-¿Qué quién soy?- Le dije amistosamente- Pues, soy Kelvar, de las Estepas del Este

-¡No te hagas el idiota, Estepario!- Me dijo, poniéndose furioso.

-¡Kristoff! ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!- Respondí a su agresividad con sorpresa.

-¡Llegas de un día para otro! ¡Te ganaste la confianza de todos en unos pocos días!- Dijo gritando demasiado fuerte- ¡Y justo en el medio de una crisis política! ¡Y para remate el día que llegas; tres ladrones atacan el castillo y casi violan a mi prometida!

-¡Esa no es mi culpa Kristoff! ¡Yo fui mandado aquí!- Le grité furioso. Respire un momento y traté de controlarme- Mira Kristoff, estoy tratando de cuidar a la reina y a tu prometida. Creo que eres un hombre bueno y solo tratas de proteger a los que quieres. Pero debes confiar en mí. No estoy tratando de dañar a nadie.

-No sé porque, pero siento que de tu boca solo salen mentiras- Dijo ahora más tranquilo, pero igual de desconfiado.

Iba responderle, pero en ese momento voló una flecha, haciéndome un corte en la mejilla. Kristoff me empujó detrás de una roca y él se escondió detrás de un árbol. Pensé en su gesto como una traición, pero lo hizo para que no me llegaran las flechas. Me levante algo dolido y observé que Kristoff estaba agachado detrás del árbol recibiendo lluvias de flechas. Saque "Ithlandil", la ballesta de mano, y cargue un virote. Asome la cabeza un poco para mirar quienes nos disparaban y observe que eran unos trasgos. Un trasgo al observar mi cabeza se lanzó hacia mí y termino muriendo por una de las flechas que sus amigos me lanzaron a mí. Al morir el trasgo soltó su arco y llego a mis pies. Recogí el arco y las flechas del trasgo y se las arroje a Kristoff. Me grito desde el árbol.

-¡¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?!- Dijo asustado.

-¡Defenderte!- Le gruñí desde la roca- ¡Esos trasgos están saliendo de la cueva!- Me puse a contarlos- ¡Hay diez!

-¡Diez! ¡Kelvar…te…tengo miedo!- Me balbuceó Kristoff.

No le respondí. Estaba preocupado disparando a los trasgos. Podía sentir los chillidos de los trasgos a la distancia. Sus asquerosas flechas, silbaban a mi lado. Justo en el momento que asome la cabeza vi una cabeza de uno de ellos. Dispare a "Ithlandil" dándole en la cabeza a un trasgo. Kristoff disparó torpemente el arco, sin embargo, logró darle en el corazón a uno de ellos. Quedaban ocho. Recargue a Ithlandil y logre dispararle en el corazón. Siete y Kristoff falló tres tiros. Me concentré y logre darle a uno más. Quedaban seis. Kristoff dominaba mejor el arco ahora, que hace media hora. Disparo cinco tiros y mató a dos trasgos. Logré asestarle un tiro a su ojo. Quedaban tres trasgos y no me quedaban virotes. Así que decidí confiar en la habilidad de Kristoff con el arco. Le grite:

-¡Kristoff, cúbreme!- Dije, no muy seguro de salir.

-¡Muy bien!- Dijo decidido.

Me fui agachado y cubriéndome con una de las rodelas de los trasgos muertos que habían llegado hacia mí. Logre acercarme silenciosamente al trasgo y le enterré a "Miriel" en la espalda. Con cuchillo en mano, logre acercarme escondido hacia al otro trasgo, que estaba cerca de la cueva, sin embargo Kristoff fue más rápido y le atravesó secamente la cabeza con la flecha. Todo se había tranquilizado. Kristoff se me acerco y me dijo.

-Kelvar, yo…siento haber sido tan…tan….desconfiado- Dijo Kristoff arrepentido.

-Kristoff- Le dije poniéndole mis manos sobre sus hombros- Esta bien, yo en tu caso, hubiera dicho lo mismo.

En ese momento llegaron Elsa y Anna. Anna se nos acerco corriendo y nos dijo.

-¡Eh!, ¡Chicos como han estado! ¿Se han hecho amigos?- Preguntó Anna riéndose.

-¿Qué les paso?- Preguntó Elsa, siendo la única en percatarse de lo que había pasado.

En ese momento el sonido se fue. Solo escuche un pitido que se hacía más intenso pasando los segundos. Me di vuelta y cerca de un árbol, había un trasgo victorioso. Levante mi pequeña ballesta y le di en el medio de los ojos. Murió al instante. Luego me di vuelta y vi a Anna en el suelo con una flecha enterrada en el hombro.

Esto es toda mi culpa.

**NDA: ¡Hola! Espero que hayan pasado un feliz año nuevo. He aqui el episodio 4 como prometi. Fue el peor episodio que he escrito :P, pero es lo que hay. Empezaré a escribir el episodio 5 inmediatamente. Tratare de hacerlos asi de largos para que sea mas disfrutable. Les agradezco por leer mi fanfic ;3. Saludos a Princesa Alex que sigue mi fanfic.**


	5. Capitulo 5 - Investigando algo grande

**Capitulo 5: "Investigando algo grande"**

Cuando observe a Anna llorando y gritando herida en el suelo, fui hecho un manojo de nervios y miedo pensando que la herida podría ser mortal. Casi empujé a Kristoff y a Elsa para tratar de extraer la flecha en su hombro. Le analicé la herida a Anna y me di cuenta de que en ningún caso podría ser mortal. Esto me hizo relajar un poco, pero ella todavía tenía la flecha en el hombro. Procedí a quebrar la punta de la flecha ensangrentada, y después quebré la cola de la flecha. Completamente nervioso y sudado, le dije a Kristoff que fuera a buscar una rama gruesa pero suave. Volvió a los cinco minutos con un gruesa rama, pero tierna a su manera. Entonces le dije a Anna.

-Anna, escúchame, no te duermas ¿ya? - Le dije algo acelerado

-Elsa, quiero irme a casa….- Dijo Anna con voz trémula por la pérdida de sangre.

-Vamos Anna, un poco más- Le dije en un intento de palabra de apoyo- Muerde este palo con fuerza cuando te diga- Le coloqué el palo en la boca con ciertas maneras brutas- ¿Lista?

-Lista- Afirmó débil y adolorida.

En ese momento con todas mis fuerzas jalé lo que sobraba de la flecha, arrancándola. Las lágrimas de dolor se le salían a Anna y escupió la rama gruesa, toda babeada. Junto a Kristoff la subimos a la carroza real en la que venían Elsa y Anna. La acomodamos y partimos en la carroza de vuelta a Arendelle.

En Arendelle, el médico confirmó mis sospechas: Anna no tenía ninguna herida mortal. La tranquilidad volvió a mí, pero todavía tenía que enfrentarme a la reina. Caminé cabizbajo hacia la oficina real, donde la reina manejaba las finanzas y situaciones del reino. Cuando llegué a la puerta los guardias se miraron con una mirada nerviosa, como temiendo por mí. Eso fue suficiente señal para saber que la reina no estaba contenta. Golpeé nerviosamente la puerta y escuche un seco "Pasé". Entré y encontré a la reina de espaldas, dando pequeños golpes con el pie. Pasaron unos minutos y ella finalmente me dijo.

-Kelvar, veo que eres plenamente consciente de lo que acaba de pasar hace un par de horas- Me dijo secamente.

-Por supuesto, mi lady- Contesté con un nudo en la garganta por los nervios.

-Me puedes repetir a que te mandé- Me dijo sin darse la vuelta siquiera.

-A limpiar el perímetro y asegurar su seguridad y la de su hermana- Le contesté de nuevo, como un niño pequeño que rompe algo sin intención.

-Entonces ¿Me puedes decir que pasó?- Me dijo levantando la voz, esta vez dándose la vuelta.

-Lo que sucedió mi reina- Le dije levantando la voz como ella, en forma de defensa- Fue que con Kristoff discutimos un momento. En la discusión una oleada de diez trasgos nos atacó con flechas. Junto a Kristoff logramos matar nueve…

-¿Y entonces porque uno lastimó a mi hermana? – Me interrumpió la reina.

-Pero uno se escondió, y me tomó por sorpresa al dispararle a Anna- Le contesté algo más molesto y con un tono de voz más grave de lo habitual.

-Kelvar, vuelve a tu puesto- Me dijo dándose la vuelta y volviendo a su escritorio.

Obedeciéndola, decidí irme sin protestar. Nunca había estado más molesto. Fui a mi habitación y cerré de un azote la puerta. Era injusto, Elsa había sido injusta. Quizá si hubiera estado ahí cuando ocurrió la escaramuza, me hubiera entendido. Me acosté unos minutos para pensar claro.

Después de aquella molesta situación logre calmarme, e ir a pedirle disculpas a la princesa por su herida. Me dirigí a la habitación de Anna, pero antes de entrar, espié por la cerradura y observe que estaba toda la familia real, incluida Elsa. Respire hondo y me armé de valor, toqué la puerta. Olaf me abrió, y me saludó ya que no me había visto en todo el día. Después vino un silencio sepulcral. Elsa me miró atenta a cualquier movimiento en falso o falta de respeto, seguramente para mandarme a la prisión, en castigo de mi incompetencia. Me dirigí a la herida y estaba, que como Anna solamente sabe estar después de una situación así, radiante y sonriente. Le hablé vigilando mis palabras.

-Princesa Anna- Le dije arrodillándome- Le ruego sus disculpas por la falta que he cometido esta tarde.

-No hay problema, Kelvar, no eres un superhombre. Solo cometiste un error- Me dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Gracias, mi lady- Dije con una voz suave.

-¿Terminaste, guardia?- Dijo Elsa fuertemente.

-¡Elsa!- Le replicó Anna.

-Adiós mi lady- Dije algo triste, parándome y haciendo una reverencia.

Cuando salí de la habitación de la princesa, escuche una especie de discusión. Lo siguiente que hice fue volver a mis aposentos y lavarme la cara. Me mire a un espejo débilmente colgado, en la oscura habitación. Me senté en mi pequeño escritorio y empecé a observar aquel símbolo de madera. En mi investigación llegué a un punto muerto. Tenía que descubrir que organización asesina representaba aquel símbolo, pero no sabía como empezar. Cuando estaba al borde de la explosión por la frustración, escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta. Era Kristoff.

-Kelvar- Me dijo y me ofreció la mano- Gracias por ayudarme allá con los trasgos. Te quería decir que no te preocupes por Elsa. Solo está molesta por no haber podido ayudar ella misma a Anna, y aparentemente se desquitó contigo. Ya se le pasará- Me dijo riéndose.

-Sigue sin ser justo- Le contesté amurrado.

-¿Qué haces ahora?- Me preguntó estirándose un poco.

-Estaba investigando este símbolo- Se lo enseñé- Desde el ataque lo he estado investigando, pero creo que llegué a un punto muerto- Dije decepcionado de mi mismo.

-Ese símbolo…..creo haberlo visto…- Me dijo entrecerrando los ojos- ¡Si lo he visto! El dueño de una cantina de mala muerte tiene un cuadro de él en la barra.

-¿Qué?- Le dije sorprendido- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-No creas que yo tengo algo que ver- Me dijo riéndose- Lo sé, porque después de ir a recolectar hielo tengo la costumbre de pasar a aquel bar a tomarme una cerveza. ¡No se lo digas a Anna!

En ese momento se me encogió la pupila. Tenía una pista. Tenía donde empezar. Debía interrogar a aquel dueño.

-Kelvar, estas ahí- Me dijo Kristoff algo extrañado por mi falta de respuesta- ¿No pensaras ir verdad? Es un garito, y está lleno de matones.

-Debo ir Kristoff. Debo ir. Gracias por la información. ¿Pero dónde queda?- Le dije excitado por empezar a investigar.

-¿Si te lo digo no le dirás a Anna lo de las cervezas? ¿Verdad?- Me preguntó preocupado- No le gusta que yo beba alcohol.

-Kristoff, mi amigo- Le dije con un tono de voz que transmitía confianza- Gracias a esto, puedes confiar en ello. Y también puedes confiar en que después de dormida la reina y la princesa, nos tomaremos una cerveza en un mejor bar- Terminé riéndome.

-Tenemos trato amigo, tenemos trato- Dijo alegremente- Queda al norte del Parque Anna. Se llama "El Anillo Dorado".

Después de eso me despedí de Kristoff y partí saliendo por la ventana de mi habitación. Probablemente la reina hubiera solicitado mi presencia en un par de horas. Y al enterarse de que yo no estaba, podría pensar en traición. Así que decidí hacerlo lo más silencioso posible.

Cuando llegué a la plaza Anna, llamada así por la reina en honor de su hermana, busqué el "Anillo de Oro" sin éxito. Le pregunté a un hombre misterioso y si donde estaba la cantina. Me indicó el lugar y fui caminando hasta el. Toqué la puerta y se abrió una pequeña cerradura donde se asomaron un par de ojos. El hombre me dijo.

-¿Qué quieres, bastardo?- Me preguntó agresivo.

-Entrar naturalmente- Le respondí con un tono amable, aunque molesto por el insulto.

-Debes pagar la cuota- Me dijo el guardián, con un tono de voz malicioso- Son 4 de plata.

Pagué la pequeña cuota y sonaron un montón de cerraduras y cadenas. Solamente ahí logré entrar. Lo que vi ahí fue, a diferencia de lo que creía, una cálida taberna. Los hombres bebidos y sonrojados cantaban alegres poemas mientras sostenían sus jarras de cervezas. Los violines sonaban muy afinados y coordinados con las flautas. Me senté en una de las mesas de madera con olor a cerveza. Justo se sentó enfrente mío un hombre, pequeño y barbón, y con un estridente olor a cerveza. Para mi sorpresa hablo en voz clara, lo que señalo que estaba sobrio.

-Camarera, tráigame dos jarras de su mejor cerveza- Dijo el misterioso hombre. Después me miro a mi- Lo más probable es que te preguntes quien soy ¿eh?.

-Efectivamente, ¿Quién es usted?- Dije en un inusual tono elegante.

-Mi nombre es Hugo- Me dijo, haciendo el gesto de la orden- Yo reconozco a los míos. ¿Qué buscas aquí?

-Este símbolo- Le enseñe la calavera con los dos pergaminos- ¿Qué sabes de él?

-Ese símbolo es de un grupo revolucionario- Me dijo frio- Pero en el fondo son unos cerdos que buscan su propio beneficio. Dicen un montón de mentiras sobre la reina y la princesa. Que acaparan toda la riqueza que produce Arendelle; Que torturan a sus prisioneros congelándoles las piernas y quebrándoselas con un martillo gigante; Que mienten a las otras naciones sobre el estado de avance de Arendelle y, que incluso se "disfrutan" entre ellas. El dueño de este bar es un gran fanático y seguidor de ellos.

-Entonces el habrá mandado el ataque al castillo- Dije, como si hubiera solucionado un misterio.

-No creo, probablemente habría sido "Sharku", pero es demasiado cuidadoso para mandar un ataque al castillo tan escandaloso. Creo que fue obligado a lanzar el ataque al castillo- Dijo analizando la situación.

-¿Cree usted que podría ser la nobleza enemiga de Arendelle?- Le dije con tono interrogativo.

-Sí, definitivamente, si- Afirmó seguro- De seguro la nobleza presiono a Sharku para que matara rápidamente a la reina y la princesa. Probablemente Sharku no hubiera querido ser tan directo, pero probablemente le amenazaron con quitarle el financiamiento. Sharku debió aceptar al no quedarle ninguna opción.

-Es una opción- Respondí, encontrando lógico aquello- ¿Cómo se llama aquel grupo? ¿Dónde se encuentra Sharku?

-El grupo se llama "Pushdug Lug", y no tengo la menor idea de donde puede estar Sharku- Dijo molesto por no saberlo.

-¿Sharku es el líder de los "Pushdug Lug"?- Le pregunté.

-Sí, sí lo es- Me dijo moviendo la cabeza de abajo hacia arriba- Ahora está escondido. Pero lo más probable es que "Ronk", el que maneja este lugar, lo sepa. Si conoces a la reina, cuando termines tus asuntos aquí, dile que mande a desmantelar este garito de mierda.

-Muy bien. Lo haré- Le dije. En ese momento llego la camarera con las dos jarras- Por ahora tengo que ir a "hablar" con Ronk- Le dije despidiéndome y dándole unas monedas de plata, para pagar las cervezas- Quédatelas.

-Sube por esa escalera, y gira a la izquierda. Hay dos matones cuidando la entrada. Cuidado- Hizo el gesto de la orden, y se fue caminando por la puerta.

Decidí hacer caso y para distraer la atención sobre mí, invite a todos a otra ronda de cerveza. El gesto fue celebrado con franca alegría borracha. Los clientes estaban tan contentos por otra cerveza gratis, que no prestaron mucha atención a quien se las había dado. El sonido de los violines aumento y los gritos ídem. Entonces cautelosamente me escabullí por la escalera, y doblé a la izquierda.

Efectivamente había dos matones custodiando la puerta. Era un pasillo recto y angosto. Tenía que matarlos, ¿Pero cómo? Estaba revisándome el bolsillo cuando, como de un momento a otro se me ocurrió una idea. Encontré el símbolo de madera y la carta vacía.

Decidí retroceder un poco en la escalera, para parecer que venía llegando. Tenía el cuchillo listo, la ballesta cargada y la sangre fría. Mire las caras de los matones que dirigían sus furiosas miradas hacia mí. Me acerqué y les dije.

-¡Buenas noches, caballeros! Tengo una carta para su líder ¿está el aquí?- Les dije usando la voz mejor actuada de mi vida.

En el momento que el matón iba a agarrar la carta, le agarre el brazo y le enterré el cuchillo. El otro iba a sacar la espada pero fui afortunadamente más rápido y saque la ballesta y le disparé el virote en la cara.

Termine manchado de sangre y algo atontado por lo rápido que ocurrió todo. Cuando me termine de limpiar la sangre de la cara, recargué la ballesta y entré apuntando. Lo primero que vi fue un hombre pequeño y feo con las manos levantadas. Lo siguiente que vi fue una ventana abierta por el que entraba una pequeña brisa de viento. El símbolo de la calavera y los pergaminos estaba pegado en todas partes. Le gruñí.

-¡Bastardo! ¿Eres Ronk?- Le grité.

-¡Si, si lo soy!- Me respondió de manera trémula y con la respiración acelerada.

-¿Dónde está Sharku? Si no me respondes te mataré- Le amenacé con un tono de voz muy fuerte.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Le juro que no lo sé!- Habló haciendo pucheros. Aunque pareció más decidido a hablar cuando me acerqué y le di un puñetazo, salpicándome toda su sangre en mi cara.

-¡Habla!- Le rugí.

-Creo que esta en Weselton, o en las Islas del sur- Dijo llorando patéticamente- Esos reinos le dan protección. Ellos quieren que la Reina Elsa y la Princesa Anna se vayan del poder de Arendelle y tener un Estado-Títere. Las actividades de los "Pushdug Lug" en Arendelle son útiles para la nobleza sureña y weseltoniana- Dijo con las manos todavía en alto.

-Gracias- Le respondí frio y dispuesto a irme.

-Por favor señor-Me di la vuelta- ¡Máteme! ¡He soltado mucho la boca! ¡Si se enteran que he hablado, me torturaran! Prefiero una muerte piadosa.

Haciéndole caso le disparé el virote en el medio de las cejas ensangrentadas.

Me escapé por la ventana antes de que alguien descubriera la masacre que había hecho. Cuando llegue a los jardines del castillo escalé dificultosamente por las piedras del castillo debido al cansancio de la masacre. Cuando llegué a la habitación me observé en el espejo y mi cara estaba toda llena de sangre. Me acaricie la cicatriz y mis ropas manchadas de sangre. Me las saqué compulsivamente quedando en pantaloncillo interior. Me lavé compulsivamente la cara. Me quede pensando en ropa interior un momento.

La reina tiene un montón de buenas costumbres, ser amable, comer con la boca cerrada y tocar la puerta antes de entrar. Fue esta la ultima costumbre que ella olvido por completo en el preciso momento en el que estaba sin camisa. La reina entró abriendo la puerta mientras estaba limpiando mis armas de la sangre. Cuando se percató de que no tenía camisa, dio un grito y se tapo los ojos con la muñeca. Me dijo.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Kelvar mil disculpas! ¡Yo debí haber tocado la puerta! ¡Qué Vergüenza!- Dijo casi gritando y muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué quiere?- Le pregunté. Sinceramente me daba realmente lo mismo si ella me miraba sin camisa. Aparte, no me olvide de cómo me trató esta tarde.

-Yo…quiero- Observé que ella no sacaba la mirada de mi torso, pero seguía hablando nerviosa- Yo… quería saber cómo se sentía usted.

-Yo estoy muy bien- Le respondí sentándome en mi cama.

-Ehh…Bien. Muy bien. Eso está muy bien- Dijo haciendo un gesto de auto-reproche.

Me acerqué aun sin camisa y le dije.

-¿Qué quiere, mi lady?- Le dije todavía molesto- Si quería saber si estaba bien, pues lo estoy.

La reina no dejaba de mirarme de pies a cabeza. En un momento se mordió el labio y se sonrojo al descubrir que yo me había percatado de su "análisis". Tosió un poco para recuperar la seguridad de la voz. Entonces dijo

-Kelvar, yo venía a pedirle disculpas. Estaba muy molesta por cierta situación personal y me desquite con usted- Dijo sin dejar de respirar de forma acelerada- Anna me puso en mi lugar y me obligó a disculparme.

-No se preocupe- Le dije algo cansado.

-Kelvar…- Se me acercó con un leve tono coqueto- De verdad estoy muy arrepentida por haberte tratado así.

Estaba cabizbajo por el cansancio. En ese momento la reina me puso su fría mano en la barbilla y la levantó un poco para mirarme a los ojos. Yo algo sorprendido por el gesto, yo iba a hablar, pero la reina fue más rápida y con su dedo índice me tapó la boca.

-Kelvar, ¿sabes lo que veo?- El leve tono de coquetería se había convertido en un tono de coquetería completo- Veo a un hombre joven, alto, castaño, con cicatrices en el cuerpo- Esto me lo dijo volviendo a mirar mi torso desnudo- Y con un oscuro pasado- La reina acaricio mi barbuda mejilla con su mano fría- Ve a dormir. Mañana te tomaras el día libre ¿de acuerdo?

-Muy bien, mi reina- Le dije sorprendido y casi sin respirar.

-Buenas noches, Kelvar- Me dijo sonriendo coquetamente- Que duermas bien.

La reina de verdad sabe como disculparse. Vaya que sí.

**NDA: ¡Hola seguidores! Los que me siguen anonimamente y los que me siguen formalmente. Me encontraba ultra-inspirado, asi que termine el episodio en unas pocas horas. No piensen que soy un sujeto que se pasa escribiendo todo el dia. Lo que pasa es que tengo 15 años y sali de vacaciones. No tengo mucho que hacer. En lo que respecta al episodio es el mas cuatico que he escrito (en terminos de historia, lenguaje usado y situaciones ocurridas). Espero que lo disfruten mucho. Si usted es ánonimo, puede crearse una cuenta y dejar un mensaje de apoyo y un follow. Me gustaria bastante saber que hay mas personas siguiendo mi fanfic. Que lo disfruten ;3**

**PD:No me malinterpreten. No soy de aquellos que buscan ser famosos por esto de los fanfics. Me da bastante lo mismo la fama y el reconocimiento. Eso si, podrian siempre dejar un comentario, solo para saber si les gusta.**

**PDD: "Cuatico" para el que no es chileno, significa algo extravagante, llamativo o en algunos casos, muy sorprendente.**


	6. Capitulo 6 - Recuerdos

**Capitulo 6: "Recuerdos"**

A la mañana siguiente, desperté en una especie de estado de hipnosis. ¿Fue verdad? ¿Ocurrió? ¿La solitaria Reina Elsa, me coqueteó? Si, si ocurrió. Pero no entiendo ese repentino cambio en la personalidad de la reina. En la mañana la reina me trataba como otros de sus sirvientes y a la noche ella me trataba como algo más. Era muy extraño.

Como sea, ayer aparentemente nadie se dio cuenta de que me escapé y asesiné a los jefes locales de un grupo terrorista. Fue un día muy extraño, eso sí, pero ya tengo un lugar por donde empezar: Weselton y las Islas del Sur.

Salí de mi habitación y fui caminando hacia la habitación de Anna. Toqué la puerta y me abrió la puerta…Elsa. Si, era Elsa, me miró sonriendo y levantando una ceja. Yo la miré con una sonrisa y una mirada rápida, para volver directamente a Anna. Le dije.

-Mi lady ¿Cómo se siente de su herida?- Pregunté algo nervioso por la presencia de Elsa.

-Bastante bien- Me respondió Anna con un gesto sugestivo. Había descubierto lo que pasó entre Elsa y yo.

-Ehh….Mi lady, debo hablar con usted- le dije a Elsa. El gesto de Anna se había acentuado- Algo sobre la seguridad de usted y de su reino, mi lady- Dije empezando a sudar nerviosamente.

-Muy bien- Me dijo sin dejar de sonreír- Vamos.

Salí yo primero de lo apresurado y nervioso que estaba. Escuche al cerrar la puerta Elsa, que Anna se reía. Esto no supe cómo interpretarlo. Elsa finalmente me dijo.

-¿Qué quieres Kelvar?- Me dijo coqueta y sin dejar de sonreír.

-He iniciado mis investigaciones y he descubierto que el grupo que atacó el castillo es un grupo anti-monárquico- Dije seriamente y sin mover un musculo de la cara.

-¿¡Que!?- La sonrisa de Elsa desapareció súbitamente.

-Un anónimo me informo que "El anillo dorado" un bar de mala muerte, era un centro de reunión habitual. Ayer fui y lo comprobé yo mismo.

-¿Qué descubriste?- Pregunto Elsa- Tu no….No salió nadie herido ¿verdad?

Esa pregunta me puso en problemas. No solo había dañado a alguien, sino que maté a tres personas.

-No mi lady- Mentí- Fue algo rápido y fácil. Entrar y mirar.

-Ah… ¿Qué otra cosa descubriste?- Me preguntó preocupada

- Que probablemente la nobleza de Weselton y las Islas del Sur, estén involucradas en su intento de asesinato- Dije. Observé que la cara de Elsa se llenaba de preocupaciones. Empezó a nevar dentro del castillo.

-Mi lady. ¡Debe calmarse!- Le dije cada vez más preocupado. Miré a mí alrededor y la pequeña nevada empezaba a aumentar su intensidad.

-¿Y si reintentan el ataque? ¿Y si declaran la guerra? No estoy preparada para una guerra. No sé nada de estrategias- Me observaba con un horrible peso encima.

-Mi lady, debemos mantener la calma, deje todo esto en mis manos- Le dije casi gritando. La pequeña nevada debe haber crecido hasta casi convertirse en una tormenta- Mi lady, por favor no se preocupe ¡Por favor!

-¡Como no puedo evitar la preocupación!- Me dijo muy alterada- ¡Tengo miedo!

-¡Todo estará bien!- Grité sin poder abrir los ojos, y casi cayéndome- ¡Entiendo que tiene que cargar mucho peso, pero por favor pare todo esto!

La reina ya no me escuchaba. El pasillo estaba todo congelado y lleno de nieve. En un impulso, decidí abrazar a la reina. La abracé y cubrí completa con mis brazos. En un minuto la nieve empezó a desaparecer y la tormenta disminuir. En un momento todo terminó. Elsa al final me dijo.

-Kelvar ¿Me podrías soltar?- Dijo Elsa casi sin respiración.

-Oh, por supuesto mi lady- Dije nervioso por su posterior reacción. Después de un minuto en silencio volvió a hablar.

-Prométeme que te encargaras de esto- Me dijo suplicante.

-Se lo prometo, mi lady- Le dije con un tono de voz más dulce- Por ahora, prométame algo usted a mí.

-¿Qué cosa?- Me dijo casi llorando.

-Siga sonriendo- Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La reina me miro, cerró los ojos y sonrió. Me dijo.

-Te lo prometo, Kelvar- Me acaricio la cara y se despidió con un gesto.

Estaba atontado viéndola caminar. Estuve así un minuto hasta que me decidí volver a mi habitación a descansar un rato de aquella pequeña tormenta.

En mi habitación decidí dormirme un rato para descansar mis congelados músculos. Elsa me había enfriado con su nevada.

Así que me acosté a dormir un rato.

Iba caminando con un mosquete. Me resultaba asquerosamente pesado. En dos pequeñas bolsas guardaba mis correspondientes balas y la pólvora. Iba descalzo por la nieve debido a que el calzado lo cambié por comida y agua. Después escuché un "Mirssaasd Dvri", el grito de guerra de los Marakis, y después escuche unos sonidos de balas. Observaba como caían mis compañeros casi de forma coordinada al sonido de las balas. De repente mi compañero grito.

-¡Kelvar! ¡Dispara, y mira siempre al frente!- Gritó.

-¡Pero tengo miedo!- Le dije casi llorando.

La conversación no duro mucho debido a que una bala de mosquete le atravesó la cabeza. Al observar esto estallé en un horrible chillido. Nunca antes había visto a alguien morir de forma tan…grafica. Mire a mis compañeros apuntando sus mosquetes a los soldados enemigos. Decidí imitarlos sosteniendo de forma torpe mi mosquete. Prepare el gatillo, apunté y dispare. Observe que le había disparado a un hombre y revente su pecho. Esto fue celebrado por casi todos mis compañeros. Yo ni siquiera sonreía, las lágrimas se me escapaban.

Al fin sobrevivimos a la batalla. Murieron todos los soldados marakis, y sobrevivieron dos de los nuestros: yo y un recluta llamado Bauglannen. Estábamos los dos en medio de una masacre terrible, y no se nos ocurrió más que llorar. Así estuvimos una hora hasta que decidí hablarle.

-Bauglannen- Le dije con la voz rota- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Seguir avanzando- Dijo con una voz más calmada, pero igual de entristecido.

Y seguimos avanzando. Caminamos por cinco horas hasta llegar a Miskuv. Los dos pensábamos inocentemente que Miskuv sería la mejor de las opciones. Cuando llegamos después de una durísimo viaje en la nieve. Bauglannen y yo nos turnábamos el par de botas que teníamos. También racionábamos la poca comida que nos quedaba. Y cuando finalmente llegamos a Miskuv, nuestros sueños de volver a casa, desaparecieron. Mirábamos las calles de Miskuv desoladas y llenas de cadáveres. Nos ocultamos en la casa mejor techada y prendimos una fogata. Entonces Bauglannen me habló.

-¿Dónde está la gente, Kelvar?- Me pregunto ahora mas quebrado emocionalmente que nunca.

-Se supone que deberían estar aquí- Dije tratando de calentarme con el débil fuego.

-Pero no hay nada- Bauglannen me miro y se puso a llorar en posición fetal.

-Bauglannen… No llores ¿ya?- Le dije tratando de darle algunas palabras de apoyo.

En ese momento un llanto más desgarrador que el de Bauglannen rompió el eterno silencio de las ruinas de la ciudad. Cogí mi mosquete y fui en su búsqueda. El llanto se hacía más claro a medida que más me internaba en el destruido edificio. Finalmente cuando llegué a la génesis del llanto, me di cuenta de que era una pequeña niña que lloraba desgarradamente. Le dije.

-Hey, niña, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Le pregunté algo temeroso.

-Me llamo Silme- Me respondió todavía llorosa.

-Ven te llevaré con mi amigo- Le dije ofreciéndole la mano.

Pero al llegar donde supuestamente debería estar Bauglannen, solo encontramos su mosquete y unas manchas de sangre. Quise pensar que Bauglannen estaba herido, por eso la sangre, y fue a buscar algo que comer y no vio la necesidad del rifle. Me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado y Bauglannen fue… asesinado. Con Silme decidí escapar de aquel edificio, ya no era seguro.

Cuando llegamos a un edificio muchísimo más alejado del otro, y nos sentamos a descansar. Silme se armó de valor y me habló.

-Kelvar, ¿Dónde dijiste que estaba tu amigo?- Pregunto inocentemente la pequeña niña.

-El esta…- Necesitaba pensar algo rápido. No podía decirle que Bauglannen había muerto- Bueno el fue, definitivamente a un lugar mejor.

-Ah… ¿Así como mis padres?- Preguntó como descubriendo algo nuevo. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta- Oye Kelvar ¿Cuándo dejaran de matarse las personas?

-Cuando la gente recupere su humanidad- Le dije, algo cansado por la travesía.

-¿Y cuándo será eso, Kelvar?- Me dijo somnolienta Silme. Estaba igual que yo.

-Algún día. Cuando veamos que no somos peores que los Marakis- Le dije melancólico.

En ese momento Silme se durmió. Tenía ocho años. No podía ver lo que sucedía en las calles de la ciudad. Esa era mi auto-impuesta responsabilidad. Y debía cumplirla.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertaron unos sonidos de balas. Los Marakis habían llegado a la zona de la ciudad donde estábamos Silme y yo. Agarre a Silme con todas mis fuerzas y salí corriendo desesperadamente. Un grito de guerra de los soldados Marakis hizo que olvidara todo el cansancio y corriera más rápido. Sentí que tres balas salían disparadas en mi dirección. Afortunadamente ninguna de ellas me llegó. En un momento pare por el cansancio, pero sabía que no debía perder mucho tiempo. A mi izquierda había dos armarios uno de pie y otro recostado. Decidí meter a Silme en el que estaba recostado. Yo me escondí en el que estaba de pie. Los soldados se acercaron lentamente a los armarios. Golpearon con la culata del arma tres veces cada armario. Yo a pesar de tener mucho miedo, no me moví. Silme se puso a llorar, un soldado se percato de que estaba ahí y la levanto dos metros por el pelo. Silme lloraba aterrada y yo estaba ahí escondido. Me puse a llorar al ver como los malditos soldados ponían a Silme parada con los ojos vendados, listos para fusilarla. Decidí cerrar los ojos para contener las lágrimas. De repente se escucho un fuerte sonido de bala y un chillido seco. Cuando abrí los ojos me fui arrastrándome por la nieve hasta el pequeño cuerpo sin vida. Estaba quebrado, definitivamente, quebrado. Si los soldados decidían volver, me daba lo mismo si me llenaban de plomo ahí mismo. Al lado de Silme.

Miraba sus profundos ojos celestes y su pelo platinado cubierto de sangre. ¿Por qué no salí de ese armario para morir junto a Silme? ¿Por qué no lo hice?

Desperté llorando de forma escandalosa. Elsa que estaba pasando coincidentemente por ahí, escuchó mis llantos. Entró a mi habitación y me observó preocupada. Finalmente me dijo.

-¿¡Kelvar, que te sucede!?- Me dijo casi pegándosele el llanto.

-Silme ¿Eres tú?- Le dije inconscientemente, sin parar de llorar.

-¿Quién es Silme, Kelvar?- Preguntó acercándoseme.

-Has crecido, mi niña- Le dije acomodándole el mechón suelto a Elsa detrás de la oreja.

-Kelvar ¿Qué te sucede?- Me dice Elsa ya completamente perdida.

-Silme, ¿Vámonos al oeste?- Le dije llorando- Dicen que es más cálido y bello.

Elsa ya pareció algo mas ubicada. Decidió seguirme el juego.

-Kelvar ¿Por qué lloras?- Me dijo Elsa tratando de imitar la voz de una niña pequeña.

-Por ti- Dije algo más calmado- Por qué no te ayude. Por eso sufro. Por que decidí esconderme y dejarte morir.

A Elsa se le agrandaron los ojos al escuchar eso. Decidió parar.

-Duerme Kelvar- Me dijo dulcemente Elsa.

Me desperté en la noche joven con un dolor de cabeza fenomenal. Camine hasta el comedor con la intención de vigilar a la reina y su familia mientras comía. Pero solo me encontré a la reina en una mesa de hielo que ella misma había hecho. Me señalo una silla de madera para que me sentara.

-Mi reina antes de todo, mis disculpas por no haber llegado a cuidar la cena- Dije, pensando que lo que había dicho era parte de aquel sueño.

-No importa, Kelvar- Me dijo con un pequeño tono de sermón- Kelvar ¿Quién es Silme?

No me había equivocado. Las cosas que le decía a Elsa no la habían soñado. Fueron reales.

-Mi lady… Yo no puedo hablar de eso- Le dije con nudo en la garganta.

-Es una orden- Me dijo con una repentina posición autoritaria- ¿Quién es Silme?

Se me escapaban las lágrimas, y los ojos se me estaban poniendo rojos.

-Es la razón por la que sigo vivo- Le dije con lagrimas en los ojos- Era una niña que conocí durante la guerra. Estuvimos juntos un solo día. Pero me marcó por toda mi vida- Dije sin poder abrir los ojos de la pena que me ocasionaba aquel recuerdo.

En ese momento entró Anna para preguntarle algo a Elsa.

-Elsa ¿Me prestarías aquel vestido celeste calip….- Se interrumpió a ella misma cuando me vio a mí- ¿Interrumpo algo?

-Anna siéntate- Ordenó Elsa. Anna obedeció de inmediato.

-Mi lady, ¿puedo retirarme?- Dije con la voz quebrada.

-No, no puedes- Me dijo con una voz más suave y comprensiva, pero igual de autoritaria- ¿Ya te he contado mi historia, Kelvar?

-Si mi lady- Dije limpiándome las lagrimas- Pero no es lo mismo. Mi vida ha sido la violencia, ver gente morir. Lo he perdido todo. Cuando termino la guerra, tuve que seguir matando gente. Cuando llegue a Arendelle, seguí matando gente- Dije con la voz más suave pero igual de quebrada.

-¿Cuánta gente has matado desde que llegaste a Arendelle?- Preguntó Anna con la voz temerosa.

-Seis personas- Dije temeroso pensando que podría ser castigado- Pero eran escoria, le hice un favor al Reino asesinándolos.

-Kelvar…- Dijo Elsa poniendo su mano sobre la mía- ¿Cuántas personas has matado en toda tu vida?

-No sé, no los cuento- Le dije. Me puse a hacer memoria- Como trescientas personas aproximadamente.

La cifra dejó helada a Elsa y a Anna. Me miraron con algo de temor. Les respondí al gesto.

-Tranquilas, no les hare nada. Mi trabajo siempre ha sido matar- Les dije recuperando algo de la fuerza de mi voz- Cuando termine en Arendelle me dedicare a buscar mi felicidad.

Elsa me miró y me acarició la mejilla barbuda. Me dio una pequeña sonrisa. Anna también me sonrió.

-Debes superar tus traumas, Kelvar- Dijo Elsa con voz tierna- Silme solo te hace daño.

-Eres tan parecida a ella, Elsa- Dije, sentí que la voz se me quebraba- Rubia, de ojos celestes. Eres también tan inocente. No te das cuenta lo que significa ella para mí.

-¿Cómo murió?- Preguntó Elsa.

-Fusilada. Los soldados le golpearon y dispararon- Dije con la voz quebrada de nuevo.

Elsa ya no sabía que decir. Me dijo que fuera dormir, y a Anna le dijo lo mismo. Volví a mi habitación y sentí una piedrecilla en la ventana. Fui a ver todavía bastante dolido, lo que era.

-Mañana, a las doce del día, en los muelles- Me dijo aquel misterioso hombre, después se retiro silenciosamente.

No me extraño. Nada me importaba en ese momento. Me saque la camisa y quede con el pecho desnudo. Observé a "Miriel", agarré mi fiel cuchillo con la mano derecha. La desenvaine y puse su filo en mi pecho. La arrastré haciéndome una "S" en toda el área del torso. Observaba la sangre correr por mi cuerpo.

Ahora si nunca te olvidaré Silme. Nunca más.

**NDA: ¡Hola a todos los que me siguen! Este episodio es el que más me gusto. Saludos a Princesa Alex por seguir el fanfic ;3**


	7. Capitulo 7 - Planes

**Capitulo 7: "Planes"**

Los recuerdos son como las cicatrices. Progresivamente desaparecerán y las puedes ocultar para que no se vean. Pero siempre estarán ahí, atormentándote y no dejándote olvidar.

Eran las diez de la mañana. Elsa estaba en su oficina ocupada de los asuntos del reino; Anna estaba despierta probándose millones de vestidos; Kristoff preparaba su trineo para ir a recolectar hielo; Olaf estaba probablemente paseando por la ciudad. Yo debía juntarme con el hombre que fue a hablar conmigo en la noche, incluso aunque fuera una trampa. Fui extremadamente temerario al meterme así como así en la boca del lobo. Probablemente ya tendría un par de enemigos en Arendelle. Quizá aquel hombre fuera un traidor que está intentando asesinarme. Pero no tenía opción. No puedo viajar a Weselton, revisarla completa y volver así como así. Lo mismo con las Islas del Sur. Me llevaría meses y en ese intervalo los Pushdug Lug pueden ser más rápidos y atacar el palacio y matar a la reina. Aunque sea esto un suicidio, puede que consiga información sobre el paradero de Sharku.

Decidí partir del castillo inmediatamente por la ventana. No quería que nadie se enterara de mis escapadas. Si salía por las puertas del castillo probablemente tendría cuatro o cinco soldados preguntándome si podían acompañarme. No podía llevar escolta.

Cuando finalmente me encontré en las calles de Arendelle a eso de las once de la mañana, decidí buscar el muelle de la ciudad. Me fui internando cada vez más hasta que el muelle de Arendelle perdió su simpatía y belleza; y pasó a ser un lugar horrible, fétido y oscuro. Ahí me esperaría mi contacto, sin embargo debía esperar un tiempo. Me senté cerca de unos marinos que estaban descargando su mercancía. Uno me miro y se colocó enfrente de mí y me dijo.

-¿Eh, tú eres Kelvar?- Me dijo con la voz más rasposa que he escuchado en mi vida.

-No- Respondí secamente, con la esperanza de que se fuera.

-¡Ja! ¡Si lo eres!- Me dijo mostrando su dentadura arruinada por el escorbuto- Reconozco a un mentiroso cuando lo veo ¿Dime? ¿Eres aquel que se encarga del cuidado de aquellas zorras, la reina y la princesa?

El comentario me molesto bastante. Había siete marineros y si decidía colocarle un puñetazo entre ceja y ceja, después tendría que hacerlo con siete como él. Contesté.

-La reina y la princesa no son ningunas "zorras", señor. Si crees las mentiras de los Pushdug Lug, te informó que deberías usar aquel pequeño cerebro, encogido por el grog y el aire de mar, y saber quién te dice la verdad y quien te miente- Le dije aumentando la agresividad de mi voz.

-¡Bah! ¡Tú solo eres otros de los esclavos que aquellas putas hipnotizan para que promuevan su "supuesta solidaridad" y "bondad angelical" entre la gente honesta de Arendelle!- Contestó muy furioso y enrojecido.

-Tú no eres lo que alguien piensa cuando dicen "gente honesta de Arendelle"- Dije empezándome a molestar.

-¡Escucharon muchachos!- Gritó el marino. Recibió como respuesta unos berridos y horribles risas- ¡Nosotros no somos personas nobles!- Me miró a hacia abajo. Era un poco más alto que yo- Te quiero recordar que esas malditas putas morirán pronto. Los Pushdug Lug, cuando las consigan sacar del poder de Arendelle, nos las regalarán para que las usemos como mejor queramos ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Mi rabia había llegado a un punto cumbre. Le lancé un golpe a su cara tan rápido que el matón no lo vio llegar. Escupió algo de sangre y se tropezó. Ahora de verdad tenía un problema. Tenía seis matones apuntándome con sus pistolas y sables. Desenvainé a "Miriel" y a "Ithlandil". Apunté a los matones con la pequeña ballesta. Estaba perdido y solo un milagro podría salvarme de aquello, respiré hondo, cerré los ojos y me preparé a morir. Pero en ese momento exacto, olfateé un humo denso. Abrí los ojos y observé una humareda gris, después escuché unos gritos suplicantes. Al minuto la humareda desapareció y vi a un hombre barbudo y pequeño. Me dijo.

-Ayúdame a tirar estos cadáveres al mar- Dijo con total naturalidad.

Lo ayudé a deshacerme de la calaña. Cuando finalizamos, le hablé.

-¿Quién eres?- Le pregunté extrañado.

-Vamos Kelvar, muchacho. Haz memoria- Me dijo riéndose en tono amistoso. Cuando escuche su risa me di cuenta que quien era. Era Hugo.

-¡Hugo!- Le dije con sorpresa.

-El mismo, en carne y hueso- Se siguió riendo- ¿Viniste por la información verdad?

-Por supuesto- Le dije con aire tranquilo.

-Bien siéntate- Nos sentamos- Te tengo una buena y mala noticia. ¿Cuál quieres?

-Odio ese estúpido juego, Hugo. Ve al grano- Dije con odiosidad.

-Muy bien muchacho- Me dijo encontrando justificable aquello- Los Pushdug Lug pusieron precio a tu cabeza. Son diez mil monedas de oro por tu cabeza sacada de cuajo. Lo bueno es que "conversando" con unos de los Pushdug me enteré del paradero de Sharku- Finalizó cogiendo una pequeña botella de grog, perteneciente a los marinos muertos.

-¡Diez mil monedas de oro!- Dije con franca sorpresa- Pero no importa. Dijiste lo del paradero de Sharku ¿Dónde está?

-No está ni en Weselton ni en las Islas del Sur. Según el Pushdug, era demasiado peligroso para los reinos darle asilo a un terrorista. Pero en cambio, le pagaron el viaje al Trópico Oeste- Dijo seriamente.

-El Trópico Oeste- Dije profundamente desconcertado.

-No quería decirte esto, pero debo hacerlo- Me dijo Hugo, como si ocultara algo.

-¿Qué cosa?- Dije algo preocupado, ya que no sabía donde quedaba, y por lo tanto, no sabía cómo llegar.

-Te recomiendo que viajes allá- Me dijo, escupiendo el gran secreto- El se encuentra en la ciudad de Ahnaba, capital de Trópico Oeste.

-No puedo- Le dije sin pensar- Si voy el castillo y la familia quedarán desprotegidos ante los Pushdug Lug.

-Arendelle no está desprotegida- Estoy yo ¿recuerdas? También hay cientos de soldados de la orden en la ciudad. Estamos fundando la primera célula de la orden en este Reino.

-Pero…- No encontré como replicarle esto. Si hay mas como Hugo, yo podría ir tranquilo- ¿Y qué importa si mato a Sharku en Extremo Oeste? Probablemente alguien tomé el lugar de Sharku- Le dije, sintiéndome ganador.

-Los Pushdug son un cuerpo. Un cuerpo deficiente y desorganizado. Sin Sharku, pronto entrarán en pánico y se desarmarán- Me debatió, quedando él como ganador- Como te decía hijo, ve a Trópico Oeste, mata a Sharku, vuelve a Arendelle y dile a la reina que se deshaga del resto de revolucionarios. Fácil.

-Sin embargo, queda la nobleza enemiga- Dije, desanimándome por completo. Mi trabajo aquí no terminara tan fácil.

-Hijo, hablas de la "nobleza enemiga" como si fueran un grupo altamente organizado. Solo es el rico Duque de Weselton y el Príncipe Hans, de las Islas del Sur- Dijo en tono medio burla, medio serio.

-De todas formas, si mató a Sharku, fácilmente se conseguirán otro lacayo que les haga el trabajo- Le debatí al viejecillo.

-Eso se verá, hijo- Me dijo tomando otra botella de grog tirada por ahí- ¿Oye hijo, no está la Princesa Anna comprometida con el Proveedor Real de Hielo?-Dijo estremeciéndose por la fuerza del grog.

-Sí, ¿por?- Pregunté extrañado, tratando de ver a qué venía eso.

-¡Ahí la solución a todos los problemas hijo!- Dijo tomando un gran trago de grog, sin perder la sobriedad- Haz que dentro de un par de meses se casen, invitas al príncipe y al duque. En sus bebidas metes un veneno y ¡Paf!, muertos en menos de lo que vuela un pájaro- Dijo alegre y sonrojado por el licor.

Dudaba de la sobriedad de aquel fiel amigo, y en un momento pensé que decía estupideces. Pero dándole vueltas al plan no lo encontré tan mala idea. Si no resultaba lo del veneno, deberían quedarse a dormir en el palacio real ¿no? Entonces yo me metía silenciosamente en sus habitaciones y los envenenaba y daba sus muertes por condiciones naturales.

-¡Hugo eres un genio! Si no apestaras a grog, te abrazaría- Le dije ofreciéndole unas monedas.

-Nah, quédatelas hijo- Dijo bebiendo otro sorbo de grog- Con esa pinta, las necesitas más que yo.

Me despedí cordialmente de mi buen amigo y me dirigí al castillo. Necesitaba a Elsa para que me mostrara unos mapas del mundo conocido. Cuando atravesé el comedor vi a Anna sentada, observando algo en la mesa. Me acerqué y le dije.

-Mi lady, ¿qué hace?- Le dije riéndome.

-Leo un mapamundi- Me dijo bostezando.

-¿Me permitiría revisarlo con usted?- Le pregunté. Podría ahorrarme algo de tiempo al leerlo con ella.

-Claro, siéntate- Me dijo emocionada por algo de compañía.

Me senté a su lado y me puse a leer con ella. Estaba revisando la posición de Arendelle en el mapa del mundo conocido. Puse mi dedo en Arendelle y lo arrastré en dirección oeste hasta llegar al Gran Océano. Saqué en conclusión que me demoraría dos semanas en llegar al Gran Océano. Desde el Gran Océano hasta el Trópico Oeste me demoraría más de dos meses, en ida y vuelta. Si lograba convencer a Kristoff de que le ofreciera matrimonio a Anna dentro de esta semana y organizaran la boda dentro de cuatro meses, podría asesinar a los enemigos fácilmente.

-Kelvar, ¿Qué es el Trópico Oeste?- Me preguntó Anna somnolienta.

-Es un país al que probablemente viaje. Pero no puedo hablar, tengo prisa. Ten- Le coloqué la página del libro correspondiente al país- Lee algo sobre él.

Cuando le puse la página del libro, Anna olvidó todo el sueño que tenia y se puso a leer muy interesada.

Necesitaba hablar con Elsa por el tema del plan. Me dirigí a la oficina real. Toqué tres veces la puerta y escuche una voz que me permitía la entrada. Encontré a Elsa con una montaña de papeles en su escritorio. Se estaba tocando la frente con los dedos extendidos, en un gesto de cansancio. Finalmente me dirigí a ella.

-Mi reina, tengo que hablar algo con usted- La reina al escuchar mi voz se paró de su asiento y me sonrió picaronamente.

-Kelvar, que bueno que estás aquí. ¿De qué quieres hablar?- Me dijo Elsa sin dejar de sonreír.

-Mi lady, debo emprender un viaje- Dije profesionalmente.

-¿Qué?- Su cálida sonrisa desapareció.

-Lo que escuchó mi lady. Debo viajar al Trópico Oeste- Observé que cuando escuchó Trópico Oeste se empezó a asustar- Mi lady ¿Se encuentra bien?

-No quiero que te vayas Kelvar- Me dijo asomándosele una lagrima- ¿Quién nos cuidara?

-Mi lady, por favor no lloré- Dije, previendo lo peor- Habrá más gente cuidándola, hay agentes en toda la ciudad.

-Está bien- Dijo limpiándose la lagrima rebelde- ¿Qué necesitas, Kelvar? ¿Un galeón, soldados, recursos?

-No, mi lady- Le dije haciendo un gesto para que fuera un poco más lento- Solo requeriré una pequeña barca, pero con capacidad para suministros de dos meses.

-¿Una barcaza?- Me dijo, haciendo un gesto de extrañeza- ¿Por qué una barcaza? Puedo darte un galeón, y una tripulación de cien hombres.

-Nadie puede saber que vengo de Arendelle. No, iré solo. Sera muchísimo mejor- Dije fuertemente convencido, y sin señales de cambiar de opinión.

-Pero son mares peligrosos- Me dijo Elsa, tratando de convencerme- Mis padres murieron en el gran océano por una tormenta- Dijo, haciendo un gesto de recuerdo doloroso.

-Estaré bien mi lady. Me he enfrentado a mares más peligrosos que el Gran Océano- Dije orgullosamente.

La reina respiró hondo y finalmente dijo.

-Bien tendrás lo que necesitas ¿algo más?- Preguntó con un aire de tristeza.

-Bien tengo un plan para acabar con todas las conspiraciones en su contra, mi lady- Dije algo menos formal- Pero necesitaré de su ayuda.

-Suena a que me va a costar dinero. ¿Qué es?- Dijo temiendo que soltara un precio alto.

-Necesito que Kristoff se casé con Anna de aquí a cuatro meses- Dije entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Necesitas que se case mi hermana de aquí a cuatro meses?!- Dijo muy sorprendida- ¿Qué clase de plan tienes en mente, Kelvar?

-Bueno, yo viajaré a Trópico Oeste para asesinar al líder de los anti-monárquicos. Me demoraré tres meses. Cuando vuelva deberían estar haciendo los preparativos de la boda, usted organizará la boda e invitara al Príncipe Hans y al Duque de Weselton- Esto le cayó como un balde de agua fría- Yo me preocuparé de asesinarlos, y deshacerme de las conspiraciones.

-¿Y donde entró yo?- Preguntó Elsa, bastante molesta por tener que invitar a sus enemigos al palacio.

-Aquí entra usted mi lady- Le dije, temiendo que pudiera decir "NO" al plan- Usted tratará de convencer a Anna de querer casarse. Yo haré lo mismo con Kristoff.

-Déjame ver si he entendido bien. ¿Quieres que utilice a mi hermana para asesinar a Hans y al Duque?- Dijo la reina bastante impactada por el calibre del plan.

-No lo vea así. Será para mejor- Le dije con una mirada suplicante.

Elsa me miró, se dio vuelta a su escritorio y finalmente me dijo.

-Muy bien, será un acontecimiento alegre. Aparte, Anna siempre ha querido casarse. Seguro que querrá. Creo que Kristoff pondrá algo de resistencia- Dijo la reina devolviéndome la mirada.

-¡Genial, mi lady!- Dije como un niño pequeño cuando recibe un juguete nuevo- ¡Nada saldrá mal mi lady, nada!

Me retiré corriendo, no sin antes despedirme de la reina haciendo una reverencia. Fui a ver a Anna que todavía seguía leyendo. Me acordé de su herida y ya parecía mejor. La extracción de la flecha fue muy efectiva y la herida se le recuperó en pocos días. Observe que seguía en la página de Trópico Oeste. Le pregunté donde estaba Kristoff. Me respondió que ya había vuelto de su trabajo y se encontraba en la habitación de ellos. Me dirigí rápidamente hacia ella. Toqué la puerta con algo de entusiasmo, pero me supe relajar cuando Kristoff abrió la puerta. Le dije.

-Kristoff ¿Te acuerdas de mí invitación?- Le dije en un tono amistoso.

Kristoff miró hacia los lados por si venia Anna. Después me contesto.

-¿Las cervezas, verdad?- Me dijo ya algo más relajado.

-Sí, las mismas. Pero vayamos a otro bar. En "El anillo dorado" no soy bienvenido- Dije riéndome con un tono macabro.

-Dame un minuto para cambiarme, Kelvar- Dijo muy emocionado.

Cuando Kristoff terminó de arreglarse, fuimos los dos a tomarnos unos tragos al "Caballo Caminador" un bar con una mejor reputación.

Nos sentamos y nos pusimos a beber y a hablar. Descubrimos que teníamos bastante en común. Nos gustaban las montañas, los lagos y una buena comida cazada por nosotros mismos. Estuvimos hablando cosas "no relacionadas" por una hora. Finalmente decidí hablarle de Anna.

-Kristoff, de hombre a hombre ¿Cómo te va con Anna?- Dije algo bebido, pero plenamente consciente.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Sentimentalmente o…?-Dijo empezando a sonrojar.

-No nada de eso- Dije riéndome- Sentimentalmente ¿la amas?

-Más que nada en el mundo- Me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y entonces por qué no le pides matrimonio?- Dije sin comprender sus razones.

-Es que… quizá tenga algo de miedo- Dijo pasándose la mano por la nuca.

-Trágate tus miedos, mi amigo- Le dije bebiendo otro sorbo de cerveza- Si tanto la amas, ve y pídele matrimonio.

-De todas formas no tengo forma de pagar un anillo decente- Dijo entristecido y mirando la jarra de cerveza- Tendría que tener el sueldo de todo un año para poder comprar uno lindo.

-¿Por qué no le pides dinero a Elsa?- Le pregunté, pensando que sería una buena opción.

-¡Puedo conseguir algo sin pedirle nada a nadie!- Dijo ligeramente ofendido. Después recuperó su tono triste- De verdad quiero casarme con ella, pero me falta dinero. Ella es una princesa. No puedo comprarle algo ordinario.

-Créeme mi buen amigo, le valdrá mucho mas el gesto, que el objeto en particular- Le dije, adquiriendo un aire sabio.

-Y a ti, Kelvar, ¿Qué tal va todo con Elsa?- Me preguntó, en especie de venganza por la pregunta sobre Anna. Vi como sus ojos se encendían en curiosidad.

-¿Con la reina?- Dije falsamente sorprendido- Ella es mi jefa y le debo obediencia absoluta.

-¿Ah sí? Últimamente cuando están juntos se nota una especie de "chispa" entre ustedes- Dijo tomando otro sorbo de cerveza.

-No digas tonterías Kristoff- Dije empezando a sonrojarme- Ella es mi jefa, y solo eso, mi jefa- Dije, reafirmando mi posición de sirviente.

-No niegues las miradas, eh- Me volvió a decir. Le respondí con una mirada culpable- Le gustas a Elsa. Tienen bastante en común de todas formas: Ambos son muy preocupados, trabajan siempre, son igual de tercos y odiosos cuando quieren, no confían en nadie y por decirlo de alguna forma, a los dos les gusta el hielo- Los dos reímos- Solo confiésalo ¿Te gusta Elsa?

-Bueno… en cierta manera, si- Dije algo avergonzado.

-Y entre nos- Kristoff miró hacia los lados, como si alguien le espiara- Anna y Elsa están muy buenas, ¿No?

-Hombre, tu puedes hablar así porque Anna es tu novia. Elsa es mi jefa y si se entera que nosotros hablamos esto, nos congelará- Dije alegremente.

-Con sinceridad, no me enojaré Kelvar. ¿Cuál de las dos está "mejor"?- Dijo Kristoff con un tono sugerente.

-Pues…Elsa, supongo- Kristoff y yo nos miramos un segundo y nos echamos a reír escandalosamente- Muy bien y ¿te animaste a pedirle matrimonio?

-Poniendo de lado el tema de el anillo, podría decirse que si- Dijo Kristoff envalentonado.

-¿Cuándo?- Le pregunté animado.

-Cuando consiga el anillo- Me respondió desanimado.

-¿Y si te lo consigo?- Le dije maliciosamente.

-Te refieres a… ¿robar?- Me preguntó sorprendido.

-Hombre, fui entrenado para ello- Dije despreocupadamente- Aparte estuve en una guerra. Ahí era robar o morir de hambre.

-¿Nadie se enterara?- Me dijo Kristoff algo preocupado.

-Nadie- Afirmé- Te lo tendré para mañana en la tarde.

En ello Kristoff se paró de su silla y me dio un apretón de manos y un abrazo amistoso.

-Gracias, Kelvar, gracias- Me dijo.

Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan.

**NDA: ¡Saludos a todos! He tenido problemas con mi pc. Por eso no he podido subir el episodio antes. El capitulo 8 esta a medias, y decidi meter algo "Polemico". Creen que deberia subirlo? No les dire por que les arruinaria la sorpresa. Saludos a Princesa Alex ;3**


	8. Capitulo 8 - Compañeros inesperados

**Capitulo 8: "Compañeros Inesperados"**

Había conseguido que Kristoff se envalentonara y se decidiera a pedirle matrimonio a Anna. Debía ir a ver cómo le había ido a Elsa tratando de hacer lo mismo con Anna.

Fui a la habitación de la reina y toqué la puerta. Me gritó que pasara. Observé a Elsa saliendo de la bañera en bata. Me observó con una de sus clásicas sonrisas picaras. Me acordaba de lo que me había dicho Kristoff sobre Elsa y yo. Tragué saliva y le dije.

-Mi reina, ¿Cómo le fue convenciendo a su hermana?- Le dije nervioso.

-Bastante bien- Me dijo acercándoseme demasiado. Empecé a respirar cortadamente.

-Yo… logré convencer a Kristoff de que le pidiera matrimonio a la princesa- Me percaté de que no me escuchaba. Solo me pasaba la mano suavemente por la cara y me miraba sugestivamente. Pasado dos minutos de eso, finalmente me habló.

-Kelvar ¿Cuándo te irás?- Me preguntó sin perder su tono sensual.

-Quizá… en una semana- Dije, inhalando y exhalando fuertemente.

-¿Por qué no te quedas?- Me dijo, acariciándome la cara.

-Porque… bueno yo tengo una misión- Dije empezando a sudar- Debo ir, para salvarla a usted y… y a su familia.

Ya no me escuchaba. Empezó a jugar con mi cabello, enrulándolo con su dedo índice. Se mordió el labio y me rodeo con los brazos por el cuello. Me susurró.

-¿Qué tal si "duermes" conmigo hoy?- Me preguntó. Eso fue demasiado para mí. "Eres un profesional, Eres un profesional" me repetía a mi mismo una y otra vez.

-Mi lady, esto… no es nada profesional- Le dije ya con un tono dramáticamente nervioso.

-¿Y si te lo ordeno?- Me dijo, acorralándome en mi propio argumento.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios, acabó con una sonrisa sensual y una bella mirada.

La miré, y en un incontrolable impulso, la besé. Sentí que mis labios tocaban los suyos. Finos, suaves y dulces. Por un minuto estuve así con ella. Esta vez la tomé por su delgada cintura. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho finalmente me habló.

-Kelvar, ¿volverás verdad?- Me dijo en un tono melancólico pero sensual.

-Lo prometo- Dije, bastante "motivado".

-Y cuando todo esto termine ¿Te quedaras conmigo?- Me dijo con el mismo tono anterior.

-Sí, lo haré- Le dije, pasando mis manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus hombros. Aparentemente le agradó este gesto.

-Me gusta cuando me tocas- Me dijo tiernamente. Después me dio un beso en la mejilla, que bajo hasta mi cuello.

-Mi lady tengo cosas que hacer y…- Me empecé a sentir bastante bien, no obstante- Debo arreglar asuntos de los guardias y…-Sentí que en vez de sus labios, empezó a pasar su lengua. Después la agarré con las manos por los brazos. Me miro de forma que no pude auto-controlarme. La empujé hacia su cama y desabroche su bata, dejando al descubierto sus pechos. El resto es arena de otro costal.

Cuando finalizó este asunto, no podía parar de sentirme culpable por lo que había hecho. Se supone que yo soy un profesional y esto no debería pasar. Elsa es mi señora, y uno simplemente no hace lo que hice yo. Pensé que debí haber sido algo más firme cuando empezó a coquetearme. Me considero bastante disciplinado, pero también soy humano. Cuando paró de besar mi cuello y lo lamió con su lengua ya fui incapaz de controlarme. No sé como la mirare a los ojos. No sé cómo mirare a cualquiera a los ojos aquí. Anna se parece demasiado a Elsa, demasiado. Tampoco sé como la mirare a los ojos. ¿Y si alguien había escuchado gemir a Elsa? ¿Quizá Olaf? ¿Kristoff? ¿Anna? ¡No quería ni imaginar que Anna nos hubiera escuchado!

Como fuera, debía cumplir mi promesa con Kristoff. Robar un anillo lindo de cualquier joyería de Arendelle debía ser fácil. Generalmente estaban poco vigiladas y podía hacerlo en un movimiento rápido de manos, sin que nadie se enterase. Me lavé la cara para sacarme el perfume de Elsa de la cara y me dirigí a efectuar el robo.

Cuando llegué al centro de la ciudad, miré a mí alrededor para ver si encontraba alguna joyería decente en la que robar un anillo con un rubí. Finalmente encontré una y me dirigí hacia ella con naturalidad fingida. Pero cuando me acerqué lo suficiente, empecé a notar algo raro en los vendedores. Estaban teniendo una pelea. Decidí escabullirme un poco y escuchar.

-¡Eres una perra!- Dijo un dependiente gordo y barbón a una pequeña mujer que lloraba- ¡Como se te ocurre vender un anillo de platino con incrustaciones de esmeralda y amatista a quinientas monedas de oro!- Finalizó su brutal regaño con una cachetada a su esposa, después de eso se fue.

Después de este hecho no tuve corazón para robar en esta tienda. Si yo robaba en esta tienda, el abusivo marido golpearía de nuevo a su esposa por perder un valioso objeto. Estaba a punto de retirarme cuando algo me paró en seco. Sabía que yo podía hacer algo, y poder conseguir el anillo. Me dirigí a la tienda, donde todavía estaba la mujer llorando. Cuando me vio entrar se limpió las lagrimas, y trató de fingir que nada había pasado. Me dijo.

-¡Buenos días señor!- Trató de decirme sin romper en llanto de nuevo.

-¿Por qué le permites que te haga eso?- Pregunté casi ignorando su saludo.

Observé que ella rompía en llanto de nuevo. Finalmente me dijo.

-¡Por qué es mi padre!- Dijo rompiendo escandalosamente en llanto- El está tratando de enseñarme el negocio familiar. Pero yo siempre fallo en todo lo que intento hacer.

-Pero esa no es razón para que el te golpeé- Dije confundido.

-¡Ahí viene!- Dijo ella con la voz quebrada y con mucho miedo. Empezó a limpiarse los ojos rápidamente.

-¡Lisia! ¡Lisia!- Gritó el gordo- ¡Llorando enfrente de los clientes! ¡No lo permitiré!- Le levantó la mano para lanzarle un golpe más duro. Se la agarré con todas mis fuerzas y lo tiré pasándolo por el mostrador hasta que se cayera en el suelo. Ahí le di diez puñetazos en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente. Lisia estaba impactada por la escena, se cubría la boca con las dos palmas de las manos y tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Mi señor!- Dijo muy shockeada por la paliza a su abusivo padre. Después me miró algo más calmada- Muchísimas gracias señor. ¿Cuál es su nombre, si me permite saber?

-Me llamo Kelvar- Le dije haciendo una reverencia- ¿Puedo pedirle algo mi lady?

-Lo que usted deseé, mi lord- Me dijo con la misma sonrisa picarona de Elsa.

-¿Podría regalarme aquel precioso anillo de rubíes que está en el expositor?- Le dije señalándole con el dedo la posición del anillo.

-¿El de oro para compromisos?- Me preguntó.

-¡Ese mismo!- Le afirmé.

La muchacha sacó una llave de bajo del mostrador. Se dirigió a hacia la puerta del expositor y saco en una cajita de matrimonio el tesoro.

-Aquí tiene, para su prometida- Me dijo con una pequeña risa- De nuevo muchísimas gracias.

-¿Qué hará usted ahora, mi lady?- Le pregunté algo preocupado.

-Ir a la Montaña Gris con mi madre- Dijo con una voz liberada- Es mi destino.

Le di como respuesta una sonrisa. Nos despedimos y me fui con el tesoro hacia el castillo esperando encontrar a Kristoff.

Cuando llegué al castillo y atravesé sus puertas me encontré a Kristoff esperando en la puerta. Me habló muy asustado.

-¡Kelvar! Gracias al cielo que estas aquí- Dijo Kristoff muy asustado, pero decidido.

-Aquí esta- Le dije enseñándoselo al asustado Kristoff- El más caro de la tienda.

Kristoff lo miró con algo de miedo. Como si estuviera maldito.

-¿Qué sucede Kristoff? ¿Por qué no lo tomas?- Dije algo ofendido- Nadie murió Kristoff. Ni siquiera lo robé, me lo gané. Salvé a la dependiente de su padre abusivo. Ella me regaló el anillo como muestra de gratitud.

-¿En serio?- Dijo algo más relajado.

-¡Claro!- Respondí contento de que lo aceptara.

-Muy bien- Respiró hondo- Debo hacerlo. Si no lo hago hoy, no lo haré nunca.

Lo acompañe hasta el salón principal donde estaban Elsa y Anna, riéndose y revisando los vestidos nuevos que les habían llegado de encargó. Cuando Anna vio a Kristoff entrar en la habitación se le arrojó a darle un beso en la boca. Elsa me observó tratando de decirme "Haz lo mismo". Iba a ocurrir el gran momento.

-¿Qué sucede, Kristoff?- Le dijo Anna a Kristoff pasándole la mano por la cara, tal cual lo hacía Elsa.

-Anna…- Dijo Kristoff muy nervioso- ¿Te casarías conmigo?- Le dijo arrodillándose y ofreciéndole el anillo a Anna.

En ese momento, los ojos de Anna brillaron fuertemente con la luz roja del enorme rubí y se notaba también una felicidad más grande que cualquiera de lo que estuviéramos en la sala. Elsa, a pesar de saberlo, se le escapó una lágrima por la emoción del momento. Yo por mi parte estaba ahí parado, sin expresar ni una emoción, aunque en el fondo estaba igual de feliz que todos. Anna finalmente dijo entre lágrimas.

-¡Si acepto! ¡Por supuesto que acepto! ¡Te amo Kristoff, te amo!- Dijo Anna rompiendo a llorar por la emoción.

El resto de la noche fue bastante agradable. Elsa hizo una estatua de hielo que no se derretía de Kristoff y Anna abrazados y la dejo en el centro de la sala. Anna y Elsa hablaron toda la noche de vestidos, amor, perfumes y cosas de mujeres. Kristoff se dedico a hablarme.

-Kelvar ¿salió muy mal?- Dijo, en un incomprensible miedo.

-¿Te parece que salió mal?- Le dije riéndome.

Kristoff me dijo que fuéramos a beber unas copas en su honor. Todo había salido perfecto.

Así pasó el resto de la semana. Todo el castillo y la ciudad se pasaban hablando de la boda real. Yo por mientras preparaba mi viaje y disfrutaba al lado de Elsa. Cuando llego el día en el que debía partir, Elsa se veía decaída y bastante triste. Decidí hablarle para ver cuál era el problema y si podíamos solucionarlos.

-Elsa, ¿Qué te ocurre?- Le dije con voz suave.

-¡No quiero que te vayas, Kelvar!- Me dijo casi llorando.

-Pero debo hacerlo- Dije abrazándola- Volveré, y cuando esto acabe; me quedaré contigo. Te lo prometo-Besé su frente.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- Dijo nerviosa por la respuesta.

-No, no puedes "hielito"- Así le decía de cariño- Es muy peligroso y es algo que debo enfrentar solo. Es mi deber.

-Pero quiero acompañarte- Me dijo abrazándome más fuerte.

-Pero no se puede. Solo dos meses ¿ya?- Le dije pegándoseme su tristeza.

Cuando dije esto la besé y me retiré a comprobar que todo lo que había cargado a la barcaza estaba en orden. Cuando me retiré de la habitación observé que Elsa estaba sosteniéndose la pera con los dedos pulgar e índice. Pensé que podría estar pensando en algún plan.

Al llegar a la playa de donde iba a partir, estaban mis soldados de confianza y la familia real, menos Elsa. Esto me extraño y dolió debido a que sabía que a Elsa le dolía que yo debiera irme. Pero tampoco tanto como para no venir a siquiera despedirse. Como fuera, debía partir, así que me subí a la barcaza y me remé un poco para empezar a alejarme. Oía los gritos de despedida de todos los que había compartido el último mes, menos Elsa. Decidí alejar esta molestia por ahora y centrarme en racionar la comida que tenia. Fui hasta el almacén del pequeño barco y empecé a hacer cálculos sobre lo que tenía: Dos ruedas de queso, tres cajas de carne seca, diez barriles de agua, dos cajas medianas de pan y un barril de cerveza. Todo lo que necesitaba. Fui caminando a mover la vela en sentido oeste, cuando de repente tropecé torpemente con una manta enrollada. Lanzando improperios me levanté y fui a revisar las velas. Afortunadamente el viento soplaba en la dirección que quería que soplara, oeste. Decidí dejarlo como estaba, sacando en conclusión que el viento me llevaría lo suficientemente lejos de Arendelle. Con el viento podría cubrir el viaje de dos días en uno. Todo marchaba de maravilla, así que decidí ir a acostarme en el almacén.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con mucho frio. No sabía por qué. El sol era cálido y brillaba mucho. Fui hacia afuera de mi improvisada habitación y tropecé de nuevo con la misma manta enrollada. Esta vez decidí moverla y, para mi sorpresa, era inusualmente pesada y fría. La desenrollé y lo que vi hizo que se me helará la sangre. Una muy dormida reina de Arendelle yacía escondida ahí, dormida. Por eso Elsa no estaba en mi despedida. Estaba muy ocupada escondiéndose en mi barcaza. La moví brutalmente y le dije.

-¡Elsa!- Grité para que se despertara. Esto surgió efecto- ¡¿Qué haces aquí!?

Elsa me miró con cara de culpa

-Lo siento- Dijo con la voz baja y trémula- Quería acompañarte.

-¡¿Acompañarme?!- Dije más encolerizado que nunca- ¡Como se te ocurre semejante estupidez! ¡Esto es demasiado peligroso para ti! ¡Nunca has estado en una barcaza en estas condiciones! ¡No es un galeón! ¡Aquí no hay comodidades, no hay baños, no hay cocinas, no hay chimeneas!- Dije casi gritando por la cólera.

-Lo-lo lamento, Kelvar- Dijo con la voz empezando a quebrársele.

-¡Es que eso no me sirve! ¡No me sirve que lo lamentes!- Dije respondiéndole en un grito- ¿Y si pasan piratas? ¿Y si me matan, y se aprovechan de ti? ¡Yo no me lo perdonaría! ¡Jamás!- Dije empezando a subir el tono, ya alto, de mi voz- ¡Aparte esta la boda de Anna! ¡¿Qué dirá cuando se entere de que no estás?!

-Dejé a mi ministro de confianza a cargo del reino- Dijo escapándosele una lágrima- y Anna está a cargo de mi mujer de confianza. Ella organizara su boda. Dentro de cinco meses se casaran.- Dijo empezando a escapársele mas lagrimas.

Deje de gritar y empecé a calmarme un poco. Me di cuenta de que mi regaño había ido muy lejos. Elsa estaba llorando, y era mi culpa. Le decidí retomar la "conversación".

-Elsa… Perdóname- Le dije acariciándole el cuello- Solo es que estoy un poco atareado con esto del viaje, la boda y los asesinatos planeados- Dije, con voz arrepentida. Como respuesta de Elsa recibí una bofetada. Me dijo.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para hablarme así, Espía!- Me dijo Elsa con la voz repentinamente fuerte y autoritaria- ¡Haz abusado de mi confianza demasiado! ¡Tú no estás hablándole a la puta con la que te acuestas una noche y la botas al siguiente! ¡Estas hablándole a Elsa de Arendelle! ¡La reina de las nieves!- Me gritó y con un movimiento de manos creó una especie de fuego celeste en sus manos- ¡Así que puedes empezar a hacer lo debías hacer para llevarme de vuelta a Arendelle!

-Elsa…Digo, mi lady- Dije bastante impactado por su contraataque- Estamos a mas de cien kilómetros de Arendelle. Sería muy difícil volver a Arendelle. El viento sopla a oeste.

-Entonces te tendré que soportar, espía- Dijo Elsa muy digna, casi olvidando su error y llanto- ¡Quiero desayunar! ¡Ahora!

-Elsa, no desayunaremos hoy- Le dije algo más molesto por su repentino cambio de actitud- Debemos racionar la comida. Nos espera un viaje de más de dos meses.

-¡Quiero desayunar!- Me grito Elsa enseñándome una pequeña ventisca que hizo con la mano- ¡Tu estas a mi servicio, y quiero desayunar!

-Elsa, no seas caprichosa- Le dije ya algo molesto por su tono caprichoso y autoritario- Debemos ser responsables con este tema.

-¡Haz lo que digo! O si no…- Dijo apretando su puño helado.

-¡¿O sino qué?! ¡¿Me congelaras y mataras?! ¡¿Eso?!- Dije explotando en furia. Procedí a sacarme la camisa y las cosas que cargaba- ¡Hazlo! ¡Ven, hazlo!

Elsa me miró con repentino miedo

-¿Qué esperas "Reina de las nieves"? ¿Por qué no haces valer tu autoridad y me matas en este mismo instante?- Ladré brutalmente. Elsa ya había cambiado su gesto autoritario y caprichoso, hacia uno temeroso y cobarde- Lo sabia- Finalicé y me fui a revisar las velas. Elsa reanudo su llanto. Pero esta vez no me sentí culpable. Para nada.

Sera un larguísimo viaje.

**NDA: !Perdon por la hora! Siento mucho haberlo subido tan tarde, !pero espero que lo disfruten! Elsa y Kelvar definitivamente se gustaban, era un hecho. Espero que a nadie le moleste la primera parte del episodio. Saludos a todos.**


	9. Capitulo 9 - ¡Piratas!

**Capitulo 9: "¡Piratas!"**

Han pasado unas cuatro horas desde la fuerte discusión que tuve con Elsa. Me quedé sentado viendo los temas de racionamiento y las direcciones que debería tomar durante el viaje. Agarré el catalejo básico que necesitaba para manejarme con el barco y observé algunas rocas en el mar. Empecé a preocuparme, ya que a la velocidad de la barcaza, seria mortal chocar con aquellas rocas. Tomé el control del barco por la vela y jalando con todas mis fuerzas logré desviar mi barco hacia al sur, logrando esquivar las rocas. Elsa salió del almacén como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, a pesar de lo brusco del movimiento. No me dirigió la mirada y se apoyó en la proa del barco a observar el paisaje. Tenía todavía los ojos rojos por el llanto y jugueteaba creando copos de nieve y lanzándolos lejos. Yo por mientras estaba afilando mi cuchillo y creaba virotes para mi ballesta.

Finalmente así ocurrieron las siguientes dos horas en el barco: Afilando y creando copos de nieve. Ni uno de los dos se dirigió la palabra nunca. A veces Elsa me lanzaba una mirada de frustración y yo la miraba con decepción. Me molestaba que se enojara ella. Ella cometió el error de seguirme y yo solo la estaba regañando por hacerlo. De cualquier forma tomé valor y me dirigí hacia ella.

-¿Elsa?- Dije lo mas suavemente posible.

-¿Qué?- Me respondió seca.

-¿Por qué no vamos a comer?- Dije extendiendo una mano hacia el almacén- Vamos "hielito"…

-Espía, no me llames "hielito". Recuerda tu posición- Dijo autoritariamente.

-Vamos Elsa, me equivoque y…- Me interrumpí a mi mismo con un fuerte aire de sorpresa. A no más de setecientos metros había un gran bergantín con una bandera negra, que ondeaba orgullosa. Me demoré un par de minutos asimilar esto, y cuando lo asimilé del todo entré en pánico. Le dije a Elsa.

-Elsa…- Le dije empezando a palidecer- Destruye ese barco.

-¿Qué cosa?- Me dijo dándose la vuelta.

-¡Que destruyas ese barco!- Le dije mas fuerte- ¡Es un barco pirata, Elsa!

-¿Pirata?- Empezó a nevar levemente- ¡No puedo, no quiero matar gente!

-¡Son piratas! ¡Da lo mismo Elsa!- Le dije agarrándola por los brazos- ¡Lánzales uno de tus rayos de hielo y deshazte de ellos! ¡Se están acercando!

-¡No quiero Kelvar! ¡Estoy asustada!- Vi como los piratas preparaban sus armas para robarnos.

Pero ya era. Los piratas los contaba por docenas. Eran demasiados para mí. Abordaron mi barcaza y nos encadenaron a mí y a Elsa. Nos subieron hasta el barco y nos presentaron al capitán.

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Dijo mirándome de reojo. No podía hacer nada, esto escapaba a mi control- Mi nombre es Capitán Ji, ¡y estos son mis libertarios!

-¡Querrás decir piratas!- Le grité. Pero no me prestó atención. Su atención se dirigió hacia Elsa.

-Vaya, que linda eres- Le dijo con un tono sucio que hizo que se me hirviera la sangre- Me servirás como "juguete"

-¡No! ¡Suéltenme!- Dijo Elsa empezando a moverse bruscamente- ¡Kelvar! ¡Sálvame!

-Llévenselos a las celdas- Dijo riéndose- Después me llevaré a esta zorra a mi habitación.

Me golpearon brutalmente la cara con la culata de un mosquete. Eso es lo que recuerdo.

Cuando desperté, en una fría y sucia celda, observé a mis alrededores. Elsa estaba al frente en otra celda en las mismas condiciones que yo. Sucia, despeinada y con las piernas encadenadas. Estaba llorando con las manos en la cara. Le hablé.

-Elsa…- Dije todavía atontado por el golpe- ¿Cómo estás?

-No me siento bien-Me dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Yo tampoco- Le respondí - ¿Elsa, cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-No sé- Dijo haciendo memoria- Cuatro horas.

Cuatro horas era suficiente.

-¿Elsa? ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Te golpearon? ¿Te violaron o tocaron?- Dije, débil y temeroso por la respuesta.

Elsa se demoró en contestar. Me miraba a los ojos y se puso a llorar.

-¡Solo me toquetearon los pechos!- Dijo llorando sin ganas- Pero no me violaron… todavía.

Mi pulso aceleraba. Debía buscar una solución rápida. Tuve una, pero arriesgaba mucho.

-Elsa, mírame- Elsa me observó con los ojos vidriosos- Tengo un plan, pero necesito que te concentres y venzas tus miedos.

-¿Qué plan es?- Dijo, como si una pequeña luz de esperanza se le abriera.

-El sujeto que nos trae la comida ¿Es el mismo que cuida las celdas?- Pregunté

-Sí, el abrió la mía para bueno… traerme la comida y…- Sentí que empezaría a llorar de nuevo.

-No importa; ya rendiremos cuentas- Dije con un tono algo sombrío- Tienes la manos descubiertas, por lo tanto, puedes usar tus poderes ¿Verdad?

-Si- Me respondió con extrañeza.

-Necesito que asesines al guardia- Le dije con un tono oscuro- Esta vez serás tu la que me salvara a mí.

-Kelvar…- Dijo con un nudo en la garganta- Yo no puedo hacer eso. Yo no soy una asesina como tú.

-Si sé, Elsa. Pero la situación lo amerita. No permitiré que estos sucios piratas te vuelvan a tocar- Dije con la voz dura.

-¡Pero yo no sé como matar!- Me dijo desesperada- ¡No quiero hacerlo!

-Tendrás- Le dije- Mírame. Yo te "enseñare a matar"- Dije con algo de pena por tener que obligarla- Para empezar tienes que pensar que tu objetivo solo es un objeto del que te deshaces, como un vestido roto o una botella de perfume vacía.

-Kelvar…- Me dijo sorprendida- Es un ser humano como tú o yo.

-Elsa se que te sientes mal haciendo esto, pero es lo mejor- Le respondí con calma- Lo siguiente es pensar que tu objetivo te ha hecho daño y recuerdas todo lo malo que te ha hecho. Condensas esa furia y…- Pasé mi dedo índice por el cuello- Lo matas. Es simple. Ahora cuando lo hayas matado, con tus poderes lo empujas y yo le saco la llave. Nos libero y yo me encargo del resto de piratas ¿Entendido?

-Pero, yo jamás me lo perdonaría- Dijo con los ojos lagrimeando- Pero tampoco quiero estar aquí. Lo haré.

-¡Bien! Espera aquí está entrando alguien- Me hice el inconsciente mientras entraba el sucio pirata que había tocado a Elsa.

-Eh, mi amor- Le dijo el pirata con un tono de voz "sensual"- ¿Lista para una sesión de mi amor?

En ese instante escuche un chillido seco, y sentí que unas gotitas calientes caían sobre mi cara. Abrí los ojos y vi una estalactita atravesando el corazón de aquel sujeto. En un momento la estalactita se deshizo contrayéndose. El sujeto cayó de espalda enfrente de mí. Desesperadamente fui a recoger sus llaves para liberarnos a mí y a Elsa. Cuando logré abrir mi celda y me acerqué a Elsa. Estaba en llorando en posición fetal y estaba cubierta de sangre. No sacaba los ojos de las manos y estaba tiritando. Decidí dejarla ahí hasta que limpiara el barco.

Cogí el sable del pirata muerto y me dirigí hacia los camarotes de forma silenciosa. Estaban ahí unos cuatro piratas hablando de una misteriosa forma. Asomé la cabeza para ver que hablaban para ver si encontraba alguna forma de matarlos rápidamente. Para mi mala suerte uno de ellos se percato de mi presencia y entre sus compañeros me agarraron. Me dijeron

-¿Tu eres de los nuevos prisioneros, muchacho?- Me preguntó velozmente el pirata que parecía el jefe del grupo.

-Sí, lo soy- Respondí violentamente- ¿Dónde está su capitán?

-¿Para qué quieres matar al capitán?- Me dijo el jefe.

-¿¡Como que para que!?- Grité- ¡Para asesinarlo y poder irme de este asqueroso barco!

El jefe hizo un gesto para que me soltaran. Cuando me soltaron el resto de piratas, me volvió a dirigir la palabra.

-Mi nombre es Keel- Me dijo ofreciéndome la mano. Yo estaba más anonadado que nunca. Se la di- Soy el jefe del motín del "Santa María de Trópico". ¿Y tú eres?

-Kelvar, de las Estepas del Este- Dije todavía sorprendido- ¿Por qué no me matas?

-Porque eres un enemigo del Capitán Ji- Me dijo- Y el enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi amigo ¿no?

-Claro- Afirmé- ¿Pero porque estas en contra de tu capitán?

-Ese hijo de puta no es mi capitán- Dijo sentándose- Yo te pondré en contexto. Nosotros éramos piratas, antes del Capitán Ji. ¡Pero teníamos un código! ¡Nosotros no tomábamos prisioneros! Nosotros solo asaltábamos los barcos y nos llevábamos sus pertenencias. Nadie moría. La mayor parte de las veces los asaltados nos daban la mercancía sin dar oposición, debido a que ellos normalmente eran auspiciados por los reyes y comerciantes de Medio Oeste y Medio Este. Preferían dar las cosas, antes que la vida- Su tono se oscureció- Pero cuando el noble capitán Osternis fue asesinado y reemplazado por su mano derecha, Ji. El capitán Ji es un ser detestable. Tiene una colección de todos los vestidos de las mujeres a las que ha violado. Cuando asaltamos un barco matamos a todos los que están ahí y lo hundimos.

-Eso es terrible- Dije asustado por Elsa- ¿Pero si toda la tripulación está en contra de la maldad del Capitán, porque uno de los suyos tocó a mi compañera?

-Eso es terrible hijo. Lo siento- Me dijo verdaderamente arrepentido. Con eso me convencí de que debía ayudarlos- Pero no toda la tripulación está a favor del motín. Es una proporción 50-50 ¿Comprendes?

-Sí, entiendo- Dije- ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarlos?

-¡Pelear a nuestro lado!- Me dijo emocionado- ¿Estas eran tus armas?- Me enseño a "Miriel" y "Ithlandil"

-¡Si que lo son!- Dije contento de volver a verlas- Pero necesito que me devuelvan el favor.

-Depende. ¿Cuál es?- Me dijo con un tono misterioso.

-Que me lleven hasta Trópico Oeste, precisamente hacia Ahnava.

-Pensábamos volver a nuestro hogar después del motín- Dijo conforme- Te llevaremos a ti y a tu compañera.

-¡Perfecto!- Dije, como sacándome un peso de encima- ¿Cuándo empieza?

-Mañana al alba- Me dijo- Te recomiendo que te escondas en tu celda. No vaya a ser que uno de las "ratas" venga y fiscalice las celdas.

-Lo haré, gracias- Dije dándole la mano.

Me retiré tranquilamente del salón donde estaban los amotinados y me fui hacia las celdas. Me encontré con una Elsa dormida y cubierta de sangre. Guarde el cadáver del sujeto en mi celda y me metí a la de Elsa. Me senté a su lado y la desperté suavemente.

-Pss…Elsa- Le susurré suavemente- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mal- Me dijo Elsa decaída- ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Me pregunto como si todo su esfuerzo hubiera sido en vano.

-Encontré un rayo de luz- Le dije riéndome- Habrá un motín mañana. Logré convencer al jefe que nos lleve hasta Trópico Oeste. Tendrás todas las comodidades de nuevo.

-Abrázame, Kelvar- Me dijo tirándoseme encima- Perdón por ser tan estúpida, orgullosa e irresponsable.

-Está bien- Le dije besándole la frente- Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

- ¿Crees que me perdonen?- Me pregunto haciendo pucheros.

-¿Perdonarte qué?- Le pregunté extrañado.

- Ya sabes, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf- Dijo abrazándome más fuerte- Por haber matado a ese hombre.

-Un hombre no hace lo que él te hizo- Le dije justificando el asesinato.

-¿Eso me hace mejor a mi?- Me pregunto sin moverse.

-No, pero…- Me quede sin responder.

-Aun recuerdo su cara cuando le atravesé el corazón- Dijo Elsa llorando.

-Olvida eso ¿ya?- Le dije abrazándola con más fuerza.

-Nunca podré olvidarlo- Me dijo quebrada completamente.

Después de esto nos quedamos dormidos. Mañana será un nuevo día

Había despertado una hora antes del alba. Mire a mi lado y observé que no estaba Elsa. Empecé a asustarme, debido a lo que me había dicho Keel sobre las mujeres que secuestraba el capitán Ji. Me levanté y fui hacia los camarotes. Ahí estaban Keel y los demás afilando sus armas y recargando pistolas. Llegue muy acelerado.

-Keel- Dije histérico- ¡Elsa no está! ¡Ji debe haberla secuestrado!

-Tranquilo muchacho- Me dijo Keel sosteniéndome por los hombros- Vamos a iniciar el ataque ahora. Tú encárgate de Ji

Hice un movimiento de cabeza y me largué corriendo. El motín había empezado en la cubierta. Los "negros" luchaban contra los "blancos". Mientras iba buscando desesperadamente a Elsa, acuchillaba o disparaba a algún "negro". Finalmente terminé participando en la pelea. Observaba como la sangre fluía por la cubierta del barco. Llevábamos, afortunadamente, la ventaja. Por cada blanco caían dos negros. Cuando finalizó la pelea se escucho un grito de victoria. Pero yo no había ganado nada. Me dirigí hacia la habitación del capitán y efectivamente encontré a Elsa. El capitán estaba a punto de abusar de Elsa. Esta última se encontraba en su cama llorando en posición fetal. Me acerqué rápida y sigilosamente hacia el capitán. Este último se percató de mi presencia y me golpeo fuertemente la cara. Desenvaine a "Miriel". El desenvaino su sable y nos pusimos a pelear. No me demoré mucho en vencerlo. Era cobarde y por cada golpe de mi cuchillo, el se tiraba hacia atrás. Cuando lo tuve a mi merced, le di tres puñetazos en el rostro. Después de terminado el combate me dirigí hacia Elsa que yacía aterrorizada en la cama del Capitán Ji. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Aparentemente no le habían hecho nada. Cuando salimos del cuarto del capitán me topé con Keel. El me dijo.

-¡Hemos ganado, muchacho!- Dijo sosteniendo una jarra de cerveza- ¡Los negros están todos muertos! ¡Los blancos hemos ganado el motín!

-¿Cumplirás tu parte del trato?- Le pregunté desconfiado.

-¡Pues claro!- Dijo abriendo otra jarra- ¡Mañana abriremos rumbo! No sé en que pensabas al querer cruzar un océano completo en una barcaza. Es completamente imposible. Tardarías por lo menos un año en ida.

Elsa, que estaba abrazada a mí, me miró con una divertida mirada acusativa.

-Como muestra de buena fe- Dijo bebiendo otro sorbo- ¡Quédense con la habitación del capitán! ¡Supongo que con tu novia la necesitaras más que yo!- Me guiño un ojo al decir esto. Yo supe reírme pero Elsa se molestó bastante. Mientras que ella les recordaba a los piratas sus títulos y honores, ellos se reían y nos invitaban a bailar.

Fue un día bastante productivo.

**NDA: ¡Lo siento muchísimo chicos! Me demore demasiado en subir este episodio, pero no fue de vago, sino por una seguidilla de situaciones que hicieron que me demorara demasiado. ¡Mil disculpas de nuevo! Espero que disfruten este episodio.**


End file.
